


В тени гор Маккензи

by LungTa



Series: Юконский волк [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Indian, Art, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канада, Северо-Западные территории. Американский писатель, ищущий вдохновения, индеец-волк, преданный своей стае – и пять с половиной лет, прошедших с момента их последней встречи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205938541.htm)
> 
>  
> 
> Добавлены вторая часть и рисунки Кейт - спасибо за такую чудесную визуализацию детей Дерека!
> 
> Продолжение [Юконского волка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4581306)

– Брентон, вы счастливчик! Живете в окружении такой красоты!

Стайлз заставил свою пегую лошадь остановиться и залюбовался маленьким горным озером: с узкой тропы, вдоль которой они продвигались, спокойная водная гладь казалась застывшим блюдцем, залитым ярко-голубой эмалью и обнесенным высоким частоколом из лиственниц и кленов.

Констебль Фрейзер – или Брентон, как с самого Форт-Лиарда, где они встретились четыре дня назад, принялся называть его Стайлз – тоже натянул повод и обернулся к болтливому попутчику. Не столько для того, чтобы разделить его восхищение безымянным озерцом – подобных на их пути еще с десяток наберется, это лишь первое – а чтобы на всякий случай присмотреть за вверенным ему подопечным. Лишь бы тот, зазевавшись, не скатился с крутого склона. Сначала, когда Фрейзера вызвал капитан Принси и сообщил, что констеблю выпала сомнительная честь сопровождать какого-то американца, сочинителя развлекательных романов, он ожидал, что придется стать нянькой капризному, избалованному вниманием публики выскочке. Но: «Зови меня Стайлз, а я буду звать тебя Брентон, хотя из-за цвета твоей формы, приятель, меня так и подмывает крикнуть тебе вслед “Эй, мистер Красный Мундир!”, но мы еще не столь близко знакомы, чтобы переходить к подобным фамильярностям» – приятно удивил. Ничуть не заносчивый, веселый, и интересный рассказ у него всегда наготове. Три дня, что они провели вместе в горах – а их путь лежал к гряде Маккензи и цепи затерянных озер, нанизанных на русла рек, словно бусины в ожерелье, оброненном посреди леса – пролетели незаметно. Фрейзер даже пообещал себе, что по возвращении обязательно заглянет на почтовую станцию и закажет книгу Стайлза: насколько он понял, роман был о сказочном племени полулюдей-полуволков, а в их красивую глушь американец явился за вдохновением для новой истории.

Фрейзер поискал взглядом Диффенбейкера, своего белого пса-полукровку: тот лишь на треть был собакой, вся остальная кровь, текущая в его жилах, принадлежала волчьему племени. Крупное светлое пятно мелькнуло меж деревьев, и Фрейзер успокоился. Звать Диффа бесполезно, зверь от рождения глух, но они уже два с половиной года вместе и прекрасно приспособились, научились ладить. А ведь, подумать страшно, Диффа могло и не быть рядом с ним. Если бы не индейцы из озерного племени (к слову, конечной цели путешествия Стайлза), вернее, один из них, Брентон лишил бы себя верного друга и помощника. Краснокожие уже не раз являлись в форт к белым – обычно одни и те же пятеро мужчин, достаточно молодых, лет под тридцать – и всего за несколько часов скупщики пушнины разбирали у них привезенные лисьи, росомашьи и даже медвежьи шкуры. Часть платы они брали канадскими долларами, и еще ни разу торгашам не удалось их обмануть, обсчитав, как они часто поступали с неграмотными дикарями, а часть обменивали на необходимые им товары. Покончив с делами, сразу же уходили, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды, бросаемые им вслед, но в тот раз капитан попросил задержаться. Накануне из-под стражи сбежал заключенный, и не просто вор, а убийца, при ограблении банка он застрелил кассира и охранника – и скрылся в горах, где без сторонней помощи шансы на его поимку сводились к нулю. В таких случаях конная полиция привлекала местных следопытов.

Но не успел капитан переговорить с индейцем, которого в форте привыкли считать за главного – по крайней мере, только его лицо от середины лба до переносицы и от виска до виска было помечено широкой красной полосой, лица же остальных четверых были раскрашены черным цветом – как им помешал Фрейзер. Вернее, его волчонок, которого он купил у Натаниэля Бампо, старика-траппера, специально скрещивавшего собак с волками – ради охоты на рысей и гризли. Фрейзер с первого взгляда прикипел к вертлявому голубоглазому щенку светлой, почти белой масти и только спустя неделю сообразил, что его пес страдает глухотой. И сейчас этот неуправляемый двухмесячный комок шерсти и азарта несся прямиком под ноги никогда не улыбающемуся индейцу, смешно рыча и тявкая. Краснокожий среагировал мгновенно – нагнулся и, не дав острым молочным зубам впиться ему запястье, ухватил щенка за шкирку и поднял на уровень глаз. Некоторое время звереныш и человек всматривались друг в друга – изучающе, с любопытством, а потом человека лизнули в нос маленьким алым языком. Индеец почесал щенка за стоящим торчком ухом и что-то произнес, издав тихий порыкивающий звук.

– Он глухой, совсем ничего не слышит, – Фрейзер специально перешел на английский: с капитаном индеец все общение вел только на нем, а значит и понимал лучше. – Жаль его.

Фрейзеру адресовали то ли вопросительный, то ли не пойми что означающий взгляд.

– Придется утопить, – нехотя признался констебль. Он подошел, но забирать щенка не спешил: впервые видел, что бы тот так откровенно тянулся к чужому, незнакомому человеку. – Я брал его как будущего помощника, но глухую собаку не выдрессируешь. Ни позвать, ни команду отдать.

Индеец бесцеремонно приподнял пальцем верхнюю губу щенка, осмотрел его прикус, ощупал лапы, покрутил так-сяк и неожиданно подкинул двухмесячную кроху высоко в воздух. Ловко поймал: подхватив под брюхо ладонью – и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда в голубых смышленых глазах не обнаружилось и намека на испуг.

– Если не предашь его, – заговорил индеец на достаточно сносном французском. – Твой волчонок вырастет сильным, смелым и верным. Научится слышать носом и глазами. И тебя многому научит. – Он протянул щенка Фрейзеру. – И никогда не затаит обиду даже за самое скверное имя, которое ты ему подберешь.

Фрейзер усмехнулся шутке – если, конечно, это была именно она: ведь лицо индейца осталось непроницаемо серьезным, только светлые глаза блеснули – и оставил Диффенбейкера. Имя он дал щенку на следующий же день. Специально старался подобрать позаковыристее. А заодно и прозвище для краснокожего придумал – Черный Волк. Незатейливое, но, на удивление, у жителей форта оно прижилось. Настоящее его имя, которое Фрейзер слышал лишь однажды, человеку с нормальными голосовыми связками ни за что не выговорить: сплошные рычащие звуки. А на волка индеец даже внешне походил: всегда коротко стрижен (как и остальные мужчины в их племени), черные волосы топорщатся, будто шерсть на зверином загривке, взгляд цепкий, диковатый, а беглецов по следам выслеживает так, что ни одной собаке за ним не угнаться. Прямо подарок для американца – если тот действительно собирает материал для новой истории и хочет написать про индейцев и их общение с волками.

– Долго еще? – поинтересовался Стайлз. Он уже всю задницу в жестком седле отбил.

Фрейзер посмотрел на солнце, едва перевалившее за полдень.

– Часа два, не меньше. Можно не спешить, все равно к месту встречи на озере явимся первыми, нас ближе к сумеркам ждут. Даже хорошо, что у нас фора. Сгрузим твои вещи, перекусим. Лошади отдохнут, а то они на этих индейцев всегда нервно реагируют, не знаю уж почему, может, те чересчур лесом и зверьем пропахли. Дождусь, пока за тобой не придет пирога с кем-нибудь из деревни, и отправлюсь с Диффенбейкером обратно в форт. А тебе еще дня три придется провести в дороге. Мы только полпути проехали, остальное – по воде.

Стайлз усмехнулся:

– И это мне говорят, что мое имя странное. Если бы твой пес – или волк, не знаю, кто он там на самом деле, мог слышать, он бы возненавидел тебя!

– Занятно, но примерно то же самое мне однажды заявил индеец из племени, к которому ты на месяц собрался прибиться. Думаю, вы с ним споетесь, раз даже мысли у вас в одинаковом направлении движутся.

Фрейзер развеселился и не заметил, как американец впал в беспокойную задумчивость: словно предстоящая встреча с краснокожими заставляла его нервничать.

– Удивлен, что они согласились принять тебя, – продолжил меж тем констебль. – Я бы сказал, они еще более дикие, чем остальные здешние дикари. Всегда особняком держатся. И, думаю, белых они за что-то сильно недолюбливают. Я готов был заложить свой лучший табак и поспорить, что Черный Волк наотрез откажет капитану, и тебе придется убираться обратно в Эдмонтон. Но старик Принси как-то уломал его, видать наобещал чего-то... Только не натвори там у них дел, нам важно доверие соседей, хоть к ним и добираться почти неделю приходится. Территория-то их, а наш форт пограничный.

– Да понял я. Меня чуть ли не зазубрить заставили – уважай традиции, не лезь в ритуалы, не пытайся разнюхивать, не оскорбляй, прими то, что их взгляды на жизнь могут быть отличными от твоих... Я уже общался с индейцами, мне не впервой, справлюсь.

Фрейзер окинул Стайлза внимательным взглядом: да, самонадеянный, но вроде безобидный. И немного сумасшедший – раз добровольно и в одиночку лезет к не особо гостеприимному племени. Фрейзер заставил лошадь перейти на рысь. Почем ему знать, может, романы так и пишутся.

Как он и обещал, к месту встречи они прибыли через два часа. Спокойная гладь большого озера, чистейшая вода, в которой отражались горы и зелень леса. Американцу сюда бы осенью приехать, когда все полыхает желтым и красным.

Констебль отвязал притороченные к седлам вещи Стайлза и немного из того, что капитан велел захватить, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить индейцам за неудобства из-за навязанного им гостя, перенес поклажу к берегу, заставил перепроверить, не забыли ли они чего, и, расстегнув красный мундир, уселся на пригретый камень. Короткое лето радовало не только теплой погодой, но и светлыми ночами, когда солнце лишь подкатывало к горизонту, висело над ним – и снова взмывало поутру высоко в небо. Так что Фрейзер передаст американца на руки новому проводнику и спокойно поедет обратно – иначе пришлось бы заночевать на озере, чтобы не тащиться по горным тропам в темноте.

Они напоили лошадей, перекусили, Стайлз даже нашел время, чтобы побриться, избавился от проступившей на подбородке не очень аккуратной поросли.

Что-то звякнуло – и расслабившийся Фрейзер обернулся на звук: его попутчик увлеченно рылся в одной из дорожных сумок, пока наконец-то не выудил завернутую в клетчатую рубашку бутылку с виски, видимо, хотел удостовериться, не разбилась ли она.

– Зря брал, – прокомментировал констебль. – Да еще такую дорогущую марку купил. Сколько им не предлагали, огненную воду они игнорируют. А ведь обычно индейцы не отказываются от выпивки. И от табака. Какие-то они...

– Странные? – подсказал определение Стайлз и улыбнулся собственным мыслям, будто вспомнил что-то личное и понятное лишь ему одному. – Это не на подкуп, а в подарок. Если он будет уместен.

– В сером мешке на дне конфеты, детям раздашь. Только напрямую никого не угощай, обязательно передай через взрослых.

– А много их там... ну, детей? – отчего-то взволнованно спросил Стайлз.

– Да как в каждом племени, наверное... – Фрейзер прикинул в уме. – Взрослых под тридцать. Если и больше, то не намного. Мелюзга точно есть, я сам видел, как Черный Волк покупал леденцы, не себя же и не дружков своих побаловать вздумал. Но я только его старшего встречал, мальчишка лет восьми, смышленый, шустрый, да вот характером в отца, улыбки не допросишься. Волк привел его, когда мы искали беглого заключенного. Походило, будто он сына на учебу вытащил, вроде как на дичь пацан уже умеет охотиться, а теперь пусть еще и человека приноровится выслеживать. И ведь справился! Хотел бы и я так уметь.

– Старший, значит... – протянул опустившимся до показного, защитного равнодушия голосом Стайлз. – А кто еще у него есть?

– Кажется, дочь. Мальчишка вроде о сестре говорил. А так – они ж индейцы, а из индейца и клещами не вытянуть правды. Доберешься до места, сам все увидишь. Заодно расскажешь после, правда ли, что у них там женщина всем верховодит. А то я слышал что-то такое...

Разговор прервал тихий всплеск – из вечернего тумана прямо на них выплыла легкая черная пирога. Качнулась, уткнувшись загнутым вверх носом в каменный берег, и из нее выпрыгнул краснокожий. С неизменной раскраской на лице, и его светлые глаза, оттененные темно-бордовой полосой, казались еще пронзительнее. Фрейзер удивился: не рассчитывал, что Черный Волк самолично явится за американцем, скорее – что пришлет кого-нибудь.

Крепко привязанные лошади нервно заржали, зафыркали и застригли ушами, стоило им учуять незнакомца. А Диффенбейкер, совершенно не обращая внимания на их волнение, рванул вперед, подскочил – радостно поскуливая и вертя хвостом, подставляя бока под прикосновения. Констебль в очередной раз поразился, как его подозрительный и не падкий на ласки пес льнет к краснокожему при каждой встрече, словно знает, понимает, что когда-то тот сыграл далеко не последнюю роль в решении его судьбы. А еще Фрейзер помнил, что где бы и при каких обстоятельствах им не доводилось встречаться, индейца еще ни разу не удавалось застать врасплох, словно он заранее знал о приближении чужаков. Будто чуял их.

Американец же застыл и во все глаза уставился на Черного Волка – словно не верил, что перед ним реальный, живой человек, и ему отвечали не менее пристальным взглядом – изучающим, ощупывающим, выискивающим что-то в его облике. Фрейзер только хмыкнул. Стайлз ведь уверял, что ему не впервой общаться с краснокожими, а сам вон как пялится, будто в цирк попал.

– Да не стой ты, – не выдержал констебль и всучил в руки Стайлзу один из вещевых мешков. – Потом насмотришься. Проверь, не забыл ли чего.

– Да, да, – засуетился американец, получив наконец-то причину разорвать тяжелый зрительный контакт. – Вроде, все мое на месте. То есть валяется у меня под ногами. Спасибо за компанию, Брентон!

– Не одичай в глуши, а то мне некого будет вывозить обратно в цивилизацию через месяц!

Фрейзер отвязал лошадей и, попрощавшись, тронулся в путь.

А Стайлз остался наедине с Черным Волком. Застыл перед ним. Словно вырезанный из крепкого ствола лиственницы тотемный столб. Вытянувшийся, напряженный. Их тоже вкапывают по берегам рек и озер.

Пять лет.  
Пять лет и семь месяцев.

Столько на самом деле он добирался сюда, а вовсе не три дня, как думает уехавший Фрейзер.

Он вновь смотрел в светлые глаза, видел скрещенные на груди руки. Из одежды на Дереке – рубашка из замши со шнуровкой у горла, штаны из мягкой кожи и легкие мокасины. Нет ни оружия, ни украшений. И главное – Стайлз не знает, как себя вести с ним. Он столько думал о нем: когда возвращался в воспоминаниях в их со Скоттом хижину на Аляске; когда писал роман и тешил себя фантазиями, что однажды судьба подкинет им еще одну возможность увидеться; когда отказывался от встреч с мужчинами: не просто от посиделок в барах с друзьями, а от тайных свиданий, обычно заканчивающихся совместно проведенной ночью – потому что однажды в его жизнь и постель пробрался тот, с кем он теперь вынужденно всех сравнивал. И, едва услышав о затее Джеффа, он подумал, что да, он найдет здесь своего Юконского волка – но вот что произойдет между ними дальше, Стайлз запретил себе представлять. Чтобы не спугнуть, не разочароваться, не тронуться умом от счастья. Или не сдохнуть от самоуничижительного хохота, обнаружив, что все его фантазии никак не делятся на двоих. Да за пять лет можно целую жизнь выстроить!

Дерек скептически осмотрел сгруженные на берегу вещи, скупо, даже недовольно выдохнул и принялся молча переносить их в пирогу. Закончив, взялся за единственное весло, вырезанное из светлого дерева – с ухватистым основанием очень схожим с рукояткой бейсбольной биты – и кивнул Стайлзу: забирайся. Пришлось по щиколотку влезть в воду, но Стайлз едва ли заметил, что промочил ноги – сердце колотилось, не унимаясь – так, что даже он его слышал, а мысли скакали, словно взбесившиеся белки. «Все в порядке, – твердил он себе. – Не придавай значения повисшей между вами неловкости. Вы только встретились. Вы обязательно поговорите. Потом. Нормально. Используя слова. Даже складывая их в предложения».

Пирога резво неслась вперед, разбивая носом небольшие волны, поднявшиеся от налетевшего ветра. Прохладные брызги щедро сыпались на напряженные пальцы Стайлза, которыми он цеплялся за борта, стараясь справиться с охватившим его волнением. Хотелось обернуться, увидеть, как весло опускается и поднимается в сильных руках Дерека, проверить, действительно ли он сверлит его спину пристальным взглядом – или же стоит благодарить собственную разыгравшуюся фантазию за эти эфемерные ощущения, отдающие покалываниями в затылке. Но, вопреки своим желаниям, Стайлз продолжал – молчаливо и упрямо – смотреть на проплывающие мимо красоты: хвойно-лиственный лес, горы под снежными шапками и небо, затягивающееся облаками.

Вскоре он понял, что Дерек избрал ориентиром узкий длинный мыс, выдающийся далеко в озеро – нагромождение каменных глыб и тихая заводь, защищенная от ветра невысокими соснами, – и направляется к нему.

Под днищем зашуршали песок и мелкие камешки.

– Будет гроза, – коротко объяснил Дерек и указал на потемневшее небо.

Стайлз постарался затолкать обратно вырвавшуюся из-под маски серьезности улыбку – впервые за столько лет услышав его голос, знакомый и вовсе не подзабытый, как ему казалось – но вряд ли у него получилось так уж блестяще справиться с отразившимися на лице эмоциями. Он лишь понадеялся, что отвернувшийся к тому моменту Дерек ничего не заметил: хватит с него и стука его сердца, продолжающего отплясывать безудержный канкан. Оказывается, нелегко выставлять напоказ чувства, которые он больше пяти лет от всех прятал, ни с кем из близких друзей не обсуждал, даже самому себе частенько запрещал о них думать – да еще и не знать, как их воспримут.

Ветер гнал по озеру уже настоящие волны с пенными гребешками, а тучи клубились и сталкивались, предвещая серьезную непогоду. Стайлз послушно выбрался на скальный выступ, дождался, пока Дерек, явно не нуждавшийся в помощи, вытащит пирогу, и осмотрелся. Судя по всему, мыс далеко не в первый раз использовали под стоянку. Неподалеку от кромки воды обустроены места для пирог: можно привязать, а можно и на берег вытащить. И о палатке или ином укрытии не стоит беспокоиться – их вполне заменит небольшой естественный грот сразу за сложенным из камней кострищем.

– Отлично, переждем грозу, – Стайлз откашлялся, в горле вдруг запершило, а кончики пальцев снова закололо. Проклятые нервы.

Он проследил, как Дерек вынес к кострищу несколько припасенных в гроте поленьев. Потом разгрузил пирогу и перевернул ее кверху дном, затолкав часть вещей под нее, а на оставшиеся кивнул:

– Если что-то надо, возьми сейчас. Мы заночуем здесь.

Стайлз вовсе не удивился, когда обнаружил, что в оставленных мешках оказались его теплые вещи и остатки ужина, который он разделил несколько часов назад с Фрейзером: немного сыра и хлеб. По-настоящему звериное обоняние Дерека не подвело. Стайлз вытащил спальный мешок и сверток с едой, а остальные вещи затолкал под пирогу. Подумал и вытянул обратно свою дорожную сумку, в ней лежали мелочи, которые он привык держать под рукой. Все это он перенес к гроту – каменный пол внутри был устлан высушенным мхом и собранным у берега камышом – аккуратно сложил у дальней стены и вышел к уже разгоревшемуся костру.

Дерек сидел перед огнем и смотрел на сверкающие в отдалении молнии.

– Вот, угощайся, – Стайлз присел рядом и выложил на камни бумажный сверток с хлебом и сыром.

И уже не смог отказать себе в открытой улыбке, когда Дерек, ничуть не таясь, повел носом.

– Я не вижу тут зайцев, которых ты мог бы сцапать и принести нам, а значит, мой черед тебя кормить, – он всмотрелся в хищные черты. – Странно видеть тебя с краской на лице.

Дерек провел пальцем по переносице, будто и сам только что вспомнил о нанесенной на кожу раскраске, поднялся, подошел к воде, присел на корточки и, черпая ладонями, тщательно умылся.

– Белые хотят видеть в нас индейцев, – расщедрился он на еще одно объяснение.

– И вы решили хоть в чем-то походить на них, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но ведь я тоже белый.

– Зачем мне перед тобой таиться? – одна из его бровей приподнялась: словно его удивило, что сидящий перед ним человек не понимает столь очевидного. – Ты знаешь, кто я.

А еще – по крайней мере, Стайлз очень хотел на это надеяться – в последовавшем молчании отчетливо прозвучало: «Мы смогли беспрепятственно уйти из Доусона, значит, ты не разболтал о нас хвастливо всей округе, сохранил нашу тайну, тебе можно довериться».

Стайлз внимательнее присмотрелся к нему. В целом, Дерек мало изменился. Разве что стал крепче – и то это была скорее внутренняя мощь, нежели ее внешние проявления – словно зверь, таящийся в нем, обрел дополнительный источник силы. Сам Стайлз за прошедшие пять лет тоже успел нарастить мышечную массу, не много, но на него стали гораздо чаще обращать внимание – как женщины, так и мужчины; поэкспериментировал с бородой – и быстро распрощался с ней, убедившись, что весьма куцая растительность, пробивающаяся на подбородке, его не красит. А еще он перелопатил не один десяток книг, описывающих волчьи повадки и нравы – и не знал, насколько почерпнутое из них пригодится ему в общении с теми, кто по собственному желанию может сбрасывать густой мех, сменяя его на человеческую кожу.

Дерек вернулся и принял из рук Стайлза кусок хлеба с уложенным поверх толстым ломтем белого сыра.

– В Форт-Лиарде мне сказали, что приедет американец, который собирается написать книгу об индейцах, – он откусил от бутерброда сразу половину. – Просили показать ему наши дома.

– Но ты знал, кого отправляешься встречать. Ты не удивился, увидев меня.

Фраза прозвучала не как вопрос, а как утверждение. Наверное, поэтому Дерек и не потрудился ответить. Флегматично сжевал свою порцию и подтолкнул ногой выкатившийся из костра уголек. А Стайлзу кусок в горло не лез. И слов подходящих не находилось. Все, что вертелось на языке, казалось неправильным, не тем, что следовало бы сейчас сказать. А что следовало – он не знал. Зато отчетливо ощущал обоюдное сковывающее напряжение, не позволяющее им влезть в шкуры неудачливого старателя и безграмотного индейца, какими они предстали друг перед другом когда-то.

– Неужели ты считаешь, что я приехал только за тем, чтобы наскрести историй для новой книги?

Дерек приподнял широкую бровь: «А разве нет?»

– Черт. Нет. Конечно же, нет! – Стайлз нервно крутил пуговицу на манжете рукава. Еще пара таких движений – и он оторвет ее. А у него даже иголки с ниткой не припасено. Интересно, волки одолжат ему хоть одну иглу – ведь как-то же они шьют себе одежду. – Я надеялся, что найду тебя. Мы сможем встретиться. Я уцепился за всю эту идею с поиском материала как за предлог, чтобы меня привезли сюда, выдали кого-то вроде Фрейзера в проводники... – Он уронил голову и, глядя на лежащие поверх коленей руки, заставил себя произнести то, что должен был сказать Дереку сразу же, едва их оставили наедине: – Я хотел увидеть тебя. Вот единственная причина.

«А ты меня?» – предательски толкнулось под ребрами сердце.

Ну уж нет, отмахнулся Стайлз, этого вопроса он не задаст. Хватит ему слезливой мелодрамы и в собственном романе, чтобы еще и в жизнь ее волочь. Странно, что после того, как он признался, легче не стало. Только глупцом себя выставил.

– Я тоже.

– Что? – Стайлз ошалело уставился на своего индейца.

Видимо, он что-то пропустил, пока в его голове разгорался ожесточенный мысленный спор.

– Хотел увидеть тебя.

Вот так просто. Спокойствие и уверенность в голосе. Он и забыл, каким прямолинейным может быть Дерек. И, Господи, как же Стайлз обрадовался тяжелому, уничижительному взгляду, в котором явственно читалось: «Ты дурак». Словно у него не было ни единой причины сомневаться в отношении Дерека к нему. А через секунду он почувствовал, как его руки и ноги становятся ватными. И как тиски, до того крепко сжимавшие его грудь, ослабевают.

– Я должен к тебе прикоснуться, – выдавил он. – Иначе не поверю, что передо мной настоящий ты. Может, я перебрал с абсентом, валяюсь у Скотта на диване в гостиной, надо мной зудит Эллисон, и я наблюдаю одну из ярчайших, восхитительнейших галлюцинаций.

Дерек подался к нему и почти коснулся носом изгиба его шеи, втягивая воздух.

– Твой запах остался прежним, – сообщил он.

И Стайлз не выдержал, вцепился в его плечи, понимая, что без сильной поддержки просто рухнет в настоящую паническую атаку, каких у него не случалось с самого детства. Дерек медленно, будто все еще пытался разобраться, кого в нем видит Стайлз – экзотическое существо, способное доставить удовольствие, или же человека, с которым ему комфортно, которого он искал – притянул его к себе и заставил привалиться плечом к своей груди. Наверное, они просидели так с минуту, а может, и все десять, пока Стайлз не сообразил, что Дерек просто дышит им: зарывается носом в его волосы, неспешно ведет головой, вдыхает его запах. Стайлз не видел, но был уверен, что он и глаза прикрыл, довольно, по-звериному жмурясь. Снова захотелось накинуться на него с расспросами, вытрясти подробности его жизни, узнать, что с ним произошло за прошедшие пять с половиной лет, но, возможно, неведение сейчас – его спаситель: когда есть только они двое, между водной гладью и грозовым небом. К черту слова. Он дернул за шнуровку на его рубашке, ослабляя завязки, и Дерек, вмиг сообразив, чего от него добиваются, сам помог ему, раздевшись до пояса, подставив горячую кожу под прикосновения.

– Температура твоего тела... – Стайлз начал поглаживать его грудь, поддевая пальцами короткие волоски. – Я думал... в хижине мне показалось из-за собственного состояния, но ты действительно горяч...

Он столького хотел – получить от Дерека, сделать с Дереком.

Не верил, что они наконец-то встретились.

Стайлз задел вмиг затвердевший сосок и, когда Дерек, не проявлявший до сих пор явной инициативы, накрыл ладонью его шею, с нажимом потирая сзади, осмелел, нагнулся – и провел языком по темной ареоле, обводя, оставляя широкий влажный след. Радуясь ответной дрожи, которую ощутил под пальцами, прижатыми к рельефному животу.

Дерек сверкнул зубами и требовательно надавил ему на плечи, утягивая вниз, улегся голой спиной на разогретую дневным солнцем каменную плиту – вынуждая Стайлза упасть на него сверху, вытянуться меж его разведенных ног. Не церемонясь, стащил с его плеч широкие подтяжки, выдернул рубашку из штанов, забрался под фланелевую ткань, хватаясь за бока, сжимая, ощупывая, проезжаясь по коже ногтями, почти обжигая своими нетерпеливыми прикосновениями.

Последние крохи выдержки растворились в их шумном дыхании – Стайлз заерзал, уже не унимая стонов: потому что сейчас он сам себе казался отчаявшимся, потерявшимся в пустыне скитальцем, которого вдруг наградили живительным глотком воды. Его переполняло даже не возбуждение, а эйфория от того, что он наконец-то может чувствовать, трогать – наяву, а не в приправленных горьким одиночеством фантазиях.

Скомканная рубашка задралась – и прохладный ветер тут же накинулся на разгоряченную кожу, но не остужая пыл, а лишь сильнее заводя. Стайлз интуитивно переместился выше, взгляд перебежал от глаз Дерека, поблескивающих диким, рвущимся на свободу желанием, к его чуть приоткрытым, сухим из-за участившегося дыхания губам, зачарованно проследил за движениями кадыка на сильной шее – и его повело. Он уже ощущал фантомный привкус поцелуя, почти украл чужой сбившийся вздох, но в последний миг, за секунду до того, как их губы должны были неизбежно соприкоснуться, Дерек отвернул голову вбок – и Стайлз уткнулся в подставленный твердый подбородок. Из-за накатившей досады он особенно яростно, с нажимом провел языком по его коже – и ошалел от того, как довольно рыкнул под ним Дерек, как выгнулся, приподнимая бедра, чтобы потереться.

Стайлз повторно – уже не на пробу, не в отместку, а специально – прижался губами, жадно лизнул, мазанул языком по линии подбородка, вынуждая Дерека чуть запрокинуть голову: на вкус его кожа была, как пьянящий терпкий коктейль из солнца, ветра и сумасшедших желаний. И ему явно нравилось то, что раз за разом проделывал с ним Стайлз. Едва он снова задел пальцами его соски, неосознанно царапнул ногтями, Дерек ухватился ладонями за его задницу, надавливая, заставляя сильнее вжиматься в его пах, притираться к нему.

А потом они одновременно осознали, что между ними слишком много одежды.

Пока Стайлз, путаясь в собственных пальцах, сбиваясь и промахиваясь, справлялся с пуговицами на своей рубашке, чтобы наконец-то устранить преграду, мешающую ощутить обнаженной кожей голую грудь Дерека, тот расстегнул ему штаны, помог приспустить их вместе с бельем и быстро стащил собственные. Они возились, сталкивались коленями, задевали друг друга локтями, ерзали и ворочались, но ни один из них даже не подумал отстраниться, чтобы облегчить себе или партнеру задачу. Стайлз лежал на Дереке, Дерек лежал под ним, и оторваться друг от друга они уже не могли. Болезненное возбуждение, охватившее их, когда в паху тяжелеет, а тело плавится от внутреннего жара, походило на отчаянную потребность, острый, гнетущий голод, который они стремились утолить любыми доступными им способами – и как можно скорее.

Стайлз зашипел, когда его вставший член проехался по густым волоскам на бедре Дерека, а потом уткнулся головкой ему под мошонку. Если б только Дерек свел ноги вместе, сжимая его... Если бы Стайлз мог еще чуточку продвинуться, протолкнуться... Его резко перевернули, перекатили на спину, не дав ни раздеться полностью, ни тем более выпутаться из дурмана, в котором они оба увязали с каждой секундой все плотнее и глубже. Дерек, коротко рыкнув, улегся сверху – Стайлз предвкушающе застонал, ощутив на себе его давящую тяжесть – и начал агрессивно, с нажимом тереться о раскинувшееся под ним тело. Развел ноги, упираясь коленями в твердый камень, приподнимал и опускал бедра, выгибая поясницу. Стайлз в ответ сорвано дышал, тонул в их близости, в пьянящем запахе свежести и свободы, принесенном Дереком, вскидывался навстречу, тянулся руками, хватался за густые короткие волосы, пригибая его голову к себе, заставляя выдыхать ему в ключицы.

А потом Дерек сомкнул губы на его шее, накинулся с жадными, беспощадными вылизываниями, добрался до его кадыка, прихватил губами кожу, продолжил елозить животом по его члену, задевать своим, еще теснее вжимаясь – и Стайлз не выдержал. Все тело скрутило, накрыло настоящей горячей волной, он еще сильнее запрокинул голову, изогнулся, вцепился пальцами в плечи Дерека, даже оцарапал его, жалобно всхлипнул – как же несправедливо быстро, он и насладиться толком не успел – вскрикнул и кончил. Так ярко, как, казалось, никогда прежде не кончал. Да он словно вообще никогда в жизни не кончал!.. Дерек издал невнятный рык, уткнулся лицом в его шею, схватился за него руками, вжался в него, и пока он толкался бедрами резкими, рваными движениями, быстро и отчаянно, Стайлз, все еще одурманенный, с путающимися мыслями, гладил его по татуировке на спине и шептал, едва ли понимая, что он произносит:

– Ну же... давай... вот так...

Он чувствовал, как твердый член Дерека скользит по его перепачканному в сперме животу, ощущал, как напряжено его тело, как он дрожит на нем, учащенно дышит, почти срываясь на вибрирующее рычание – и его вдруг захлестнуло непередаваемым чувством нежности. Как же все это дико и странно!.. У него под спиной неровный камень, и на лопатках и копчике явно останутся синяки, он лежит со спущенными ниже колен штанами, об него в порыве необузданной похоти трется голый мужик, который только что заставил его кончить, и сам собирается сделать то же самое. Движения напористые, ускоряющиеся, в них нет ни намека на терпение и тем более нежность. Но когда Дерек замер, вжался еще сильнее, грозясь оставить вмятину от его распростертого тела на камне, и Стайлз ощутил, как подрагивают его закаменевшие от напряжения плечи, как мелко дергаются его бедра и сжимаются ягодицы, он понял, что не прогадал с определением, скорее даже умалил – потому что чужой оргазм вверг его в гораздо большее сумасшествие, нежели только что пережитый собственный.

Он застонал, утягивая Дерека в объятие, не желая отпускать, делиться им с кем бы то ни было.

И в этот момент на них сверху хлынул ливень.

Дерек вскинул голову и зарычал – довольно, раскатисто, с вызовом: предваряя оглушающий звук грома, раздавшегося одновременно со вспышкой молнии, располосовавшей небо прямо над их головами. А Стайлз искренне рассмеялся – прячась от дождя под его телом.

– Небеса решили нас утопить... – он чувствовал, как по его руке, поглаживающей волосы Дерека, бьют крупные капли.

Дерек удовлетворенно выдохнул и перекатился на спину. Зажмурился, подставляясь под дождь, провел ладонью по животу, давая воде, льющейся с неба, очистить его тело. Стайлз тоже смыл с себя остатки спермы, выпутался из штанов, повисших насквозь промокшим балластом в районе щиколоток, и пихнул Дерека в бок.

Когда они перебрались в грот, Стайлз первым делом вытряхнул из чехла спальный мешок и раскатал его у дальней стены, куда не долетали косые капли дождя. А вот одежду придется утром сушить. Пьянящее возбуждение схлынуло, в висках перестало стучать, реальность – в которой он по-прежнему не знал, что между ними происходит, а потому и сомневался, и осторожничал – вернулась. Только Дерек, похоже, имел собственный взгляд на значение того, чем они только что занимались. В два мягких шага он приблизился со спины к застывшей перед входом фигуре, и лишь благодаря ничтожно малому расстоянию, разделявшему их, Стайлзу удалось услышать, как тот принюхивается.

– У тебя нет постоянного партнера, – с каким-то восхищенным удовлетворением и несколько удивленно констатировал он очевидную для Стайлза и всех его знакомых истину.

– Ага, – он зябко повел плечами. – Запал, знаешь ли, на одного индейца, который и не индеец вовсе, и даже не человек... Да еще и член имеет. И вовсю им пользуется. А в обществе, где я обязан регулярно показываться, демонстрируя себя только с лучшей и исключительно выгодной для издательского бизнеса стороны, заигрывания с мужчинами как-то не приветствуются... С индейцами, кстати, тоже. Вот мне везет, представляешь? – Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы. И вспомнил, как Дерек увернулся от поцелуя. Голос задрожал, но какое это имело значение – он должен вытрясти из него правду. А для этого придется задать тот самый вопрос и выслушать уготованный ему приговор. – А у тебя как? С постоянным партнером? Партнершами? Рядом с тобой есть кто-то особенный? Близкий? За последние пять лет...

– Только стая и дети, – Дерек вполне по-собственнически уложил подбородок ему на плечо.

Вот оно, Стайлз зажмурился и мысленно хлопнул себя по спине, приободряя: ты ступил на очень скользкую дорожку, приятель, так что будь мужиком, имей смелость и пройди по ней до конца.

– В нашу последнюю встречу ты говорил, что у тебя сын.

– Рриз. А теперь и дочь. Ррива.

Небо располосовало очередной вспышкой, и гром, словно издеваясь, с рокотом повторил на разные лады имена детей Дерека (да у него фантазия еще хуже, чем у Фрейзера – надо ж было так собственных чад назвать). Стайлз с тоской посмотрел на поверхность озера, дрожащую от врезающихся в воду тяжелых капель дождя, выбивающих брызги и заставляющих рябью расходиться маленькие круги.

– И где ее мать? Дерек, дети просто так, из воздуха, не берутся. Хотя у вас на этот счет могут быть собственные легенды: про лунный свет, про то, что их приносят волки...

О его плечо потерлись подбородком. Успокаивая – наверняка Стайлза выдало заполошно колотящееся сердце. Вселяя надежду. Может, у всех женщин Дерека роковая судьба – умирать, оставляя его одного? Или с ребенком на руках. Конечно, думать так постыдно, но ревность и на куда худшие поступки толкает, а Стайлз всего-то позволил себе несколько мыслей.

– На нашу территорию заявила права другая стая. Лора была на последних днях беременности, и как раз начались роды, когда на нас напали. Мне пришлось вместо нее перегрызть горло их вожаку. Кора и остальные помогли. – Голос Дерека был удивительно спокоен, однако Стайлз отчетливо уловил за его холодностью и равнодушием клокочущую решимость человека, однажды уже потерявшего почти всю семью, биться за новую до конца – костьми лечь, но защитить свое. – У побежденной стороны есть выбор: быть полностью истребленными или подчиниться более сильной стае, стать ее частью, а для этого нужен союз на крови. Лучше всего общий ребенок. Мой и пары убитого мной вожака.

– Дикость, – возмущенно шепнул Стайлз.

– Выживание, – миролюбиво фыркнул Дерек. – Я еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то выбрал смерть.

– Женщина, мужа которой убили, вынуждена стать парой убийцы, лечь под него, родить ему ребенка... Да она точно возненавидела тебя! После всего, что ты с ней сделал.

Удивительное дело, он осуждал – на словах, рациональной частью своего цивилизованного сознания, а в глубине души не испытывал ни толики отвращения к поступку Дерека: видимо, пока писал роман, успел впитать в себя полудикую мораль своих героев и принимал теперь его таким, каков он есть. Свободным, отчаянным, бескомпромиссным. Готовым на все ради стаи. Ради семьи. Интересно, а постороннему человеку подобную верность удастся заслужить?

– Мы провели ночь вместе, старались доставить друг другу удовольствие. Она приняла нашу защиту, ее стая сделала нас сильнее. Сейчас Кали с другим мужчиной, сама его выбрала, скоро у нее и Эниса родится собственный ребенок. Зачем ей ненавидеть меня? Я отнял жизнь, и я дал ее. Ррива так же и ее дочь. Мы не отказываемся от своих детей.

Дерек искренне недоумевал, почему Стайлз рассердился.

– У меня нет постоянной пары, – уже тише добавил он. – Не было с тех пор, как умерла мать Рриза.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. А чего он хотел? Действительно, жизнь стаи подчиняется иной, особой логике и правилам, звериным, если угодно, и отличным от тех, к которым он привык. Да ведь даже то, что он сейчас находится здесь и прижимается голой спиной к стоящему позади Дереку – разве это не отказ от принятых в его мире условностей? Мире, в котором люди не превращаются в волков – но так часто утрачивают человечность.

– Ты не дал мне поцеловать себя. Почему? Вы не целуетесь? Или конкретно тебе не нравится?

Дерек обдал его шею теплым дыханием и придвинулся еще ближе.

– У нас поцелуй – это обещание отношений, – горячая ладонь скользнула по груди Стайлза и замерла, накрыв учащенно бьющееся сердце. – А не удовлетворение только телесного голода, – вторая рука Дерека спустилась к его паху, легонько сжимая расслабленный член. – Я не был уверен насчет тебя. Что ты за этим приехал.

Стайлз подавил нервный смешок. Какое простое – и одновременно чуждое ему объяснение. Сам он до подобной причины точно бы не додумался. Зато успел вообразить невесть что. Он повернулся, высвобождаясь из удерживающих его объятий, и встал лицом к Дереку: сейчас его глаза казались серыми, под цвет сумерек, которые продлятся до утра, а в глубине зрачков отражались молнии, сверкающие над озером.

– Хорошо. Теперь, когда я знаю, что это для тебя значит, – Стайлз облизал губы и пристально посмотрел на него. – Ты не отвернешься? Потому что прямо сейчас я собираюсь взять то, в чем ты мне, не предупредив и не посоветовавшись, нагло отказал. Черт возьми, да именно за этим я сюда и приехал!

Дерек стоял, удерживая его взгляд, не помогая, но и не мешая, только крылья носа затрепетали, выдавая его, показывая, что не настолько уж он и бесстрастен, каким кажется со стороны. Стайлз обхватил его запястья, с силой сжал пальцами, словно опасался, что Дерек передумает, вновь отвернется, потянулся к нему – их рост мало различался, Стайлз был лишь на пару дюймов ниже – и еще никогда предложение отношений не давалось ему с такой легкостью. Вот сейчас он полностью разделял предпочтения Дерека – в том, что порой куда выгоднее объясняться действиями, а не словами.

Однако первый поцелуй мало походил на то, что успело нарисовать его разыгравшееся воображение – без жара и голодной, затягивающей страсти, мокрых от слюны губ и толкающихся языков. Все получилось чересчур правильно, едва ли не целомудренно. Дерек, вместо того, чтобы решительно накинуться на него, давал себя распробовать, отвечал неспешно, мягко, но Стайлз чувствовал, как напряглись удерживаемые им руки, видел, как задрожали длинные ресницы. И когда он оторвался от его губ, отпустил его, нехотя, едва ли не с сожалением, Дерек шумно выдохнул, словно все это время не позволял себе дышать.

Стайлз отступил на полшага и вздрогнул – вдруг отчетливо осознав, что распалил зверя. Цепкий взгляд, затаившаяся подобранность в позе, пульсирующая на шее яремная вена, наклон головы, поднимающаяся и опускающаяся от глубокого дыхания грудь – этот зверь не собирался останавливаться. Ноздри Дерека расширились, вычленяя из всех запахов – соснового леса за их спинами, грозовой свежести, озерной воды, горечи затушенного дождем костра – лишь один: запах Стайлза. Его желания и возвращающегося возбуждения.

Они одновременно подались навстречу друг другу, почти стукнулись зубами. Широкая ладонь улеглась на затылок Стайлза, не давая отстраниться, твердые пальцы потирали шею – и все его фантазии смялись под нажимом одновременно мягких и чуть обветренных губ, под уверенной настойчивостью, с которой целовал его Дерек. Раскрывал его рот, проводил языком по зубам, пробирался глубже, почти вылизывал.

Стайлз издал обреченный стон: они ведь могли поцеловаться еще пять лет назад!

Хотя, не будь Дерек таким принципиальным упрямцем, вряд ли он нашел бы в себе достаточно сил, чтобы отпустить его, увязался бы за тремя волками, побежал бы, проваливаясь по колено в снег. Это «предложение отношений» успешно работало в обе стороны.

Дерек неожиданно разорвал поцелуй – наконец-то влажный и жаркий, с обилием слюны и прикушенными губами, как Стайлзу и хотелось, позволил ему жадно хватануть широко распахнутым ртом воздух – и потерся носом о его висок, скользнул языком по подбородку, лизнул нетерпеливо шею, собирая с кожи блестящие капли пота. Они давно обсохли после дождя – и даже ветер, принесенный грозой и врывающийся в грот, не спасал от жара, охватившего их тела.

– О, да тебе нравится цело...

Остаток фразы Стайлз вынужденно промычал во вновь накрывшие его рот губы.

А еще Дереку нравились прикосновения. Стайлз с нажимом прошелся руками по его телу, огладил бока, живот, спину, схватился за ягодицы, специально потерся бедром о его пах, проверяя, насколько мягок его член. Собственное нарастающее возбуждение Стайлз уже чувствовал. Да и ответная реакция Дерека не оставляла сомнений – его член тоже начал твердеть. Первого раза им обоим явно показалось недостаточно.

Стайлз попытался сделать шаг в сторону импровизированной постели, но Дерек опередил его: подвел ладони под его задницу, легко приподнял и, продолжая терзать его губы, перенес на спальник. Вернее, едва не уронил, лишь в последний миг смягчив падение. И как-то умудрился рухнуть не на него, а улечься рядом. И тут же принялся снова вылизывать его подбородок, шею, ключицы. Стайлз завозился, задышал ему в макушку, когда горячие губы прошлись по его груди, сполз ниже, просунул руку склонившемуся над ним Дереку между ног и удовлетворенно хмыкнул: у того стояло. Почувствовав прикосновение на члене, Дерек выпустил изо рта его сосок, прижался лбом к животу Стайлза и, упиваясь ощущениями, с замиранием повел щекой по его коже.

– Стой, стой, стой... – зашептал Стайлз скороговоркой и дернул Дерека за взъерошенные волосы, заставляя поднять голову. – Мне тоже надо...

Дерек и слушать ничего не стал, набросился с новым поцелуем, затыкая, заставляя замолкнуть, отказаться от ненужных слов – и приглушенно простонал в ответ, когда Стайлз толкнулся в его рот языком. Сейчас он чувствовал Дерека как самого себя: кормился его перехлестывающими через край эмоциями, его нетерпением. И да – он обязательно напишет в новом романе, как Дилан вернулся к Дерил, отыскал ее – и едва не потерял себя от осознания, что она точно так же хотела увидеть его, быть с ним, сделать своим и принадлежать ему.

Стайлз решительно надавил ладонями ему на грудь, уложил спиной на спальник – и наконец-то заполучил то, в чем так нуждался. Повел языком по его шее, прижимаясь губами к трепещущей жилке, почти ощущая на вкус его зачастивший пульс, облизал соски, сходя с ума от контраста ощущений: мягкая, нежная кожица и жесткие короткие волосы, окружающие каждую ареолу, почти царапающие язык и солоноватые на вкус от проступившего пота. Дерек приподнялся на локтях, его потемневшие глаза с расширенными зрачками блестели, будто изнутри его снедала безудержная жажда, он цепко следил за каждым движением Стайлза, молчал, не дергался, даже прикасаться к нему перестал, словно опасался, что тот остановится, перестанет его изводить. Но когда Стайлз повел языком ниже, слизывая хорошо заметную дорожку пота с его живота, не выдержал, закрыл глаза, прикусил нижнюю губу, что-то бессвязно промычав, и откинул голову назад, расправляя плечи и выгибаясь.

Стайлз и сам уже едва соображал. На краю сознания калейдоскопом замелькали воспоминания о Кейт – как она жадно пожирала взглядом индейца. После Доусона они еще раз встретились – на свадьбе Скотта, и, судя по всему, тетка Эллисон до сих пор считала, что лишь благодаря вмешательству Стайлза она осталась без столь лакомой игрушки. Одержимая стерва. Да вот только сейчас Стайлз чувствовал себя не менее одержимым. Он даже понимал Кейт. Если бы она знала, что можно испытать, водя языком по этому прессу, гладя это тело, сильное, твердое на ощупь, словно отлитое из стали, она, не задумываясь ни на секунду, пристрелила бы его прямо во дворе собственного дома и посадила бы Дерека на цепь. Загнала бы в самый темный и глубокий подвал и развлекалась бы там с ним. И Стайлз не стал бы ее винить – потому что, толкаясь языком в пупок Дерека, ведя губами вдоль полоски темных волос, спускающейся к паху, отчетливо осознал, что готов придушить всякого, кто с неприкрытым вожделением взглянет на его юконского волка.

А потом Стайлз добрался до его члена, и руки Дерека подломились, он рухнул спиной на спальник и с протяжным, переполненным желанием стоном, которого так ждал от него Стайлз, толкнулся вверх бедрами. Осторожных, мягких, изучающих прикосновений было уже недостаточно – и в то же время их было слишком много. Стайлз водил пальцами по его напряженному стволу, ерошил черные волосы на лобке, наклонялся так близко, что Дерек едва не зверел, ощущая, как чужое дыхание распаляющей прохладой проходится по чувствительной головке – всякий раз, когда Стайлз медленно, будто играючи, и прекрасно зная, какие ощущения провоцирует, оттягивал крайнюю плоть, обвивая член пальцами.

Дерек уже готов был просить – правда, не знал, чего именно и какими словами – и тут Стайлз отбросил последние сомнения, обхватил основание члена, погладил, провернув пальцы вокруг того места, где образовывался узел, шумно выдохнул, решаясь, и мягко сомкнул губы на головке. Дерек дернулся и взрыкнул – на удивление жалобно, надорвано, Стайлз даже подумал, что сделал ему больно, но рука, улегшаяся на его затылок, не надавливая, не принуждая, а лишь благодарно лаская только кончиками пальцев, дала понять, что все в порядке.

Стайлз выпустил головку, собрал во рту побольше слюны и снова насадился губами на член Дерека. Не переставая мысленно осыпать благодарностями друга Дэниела, который успел достаточно рассказать ему о хитростях, которые, если взять их на вооружение, помогут едва ли не любого мужчину свести с ума. О том, что Дэниела не интересуют женщины, он узнал случайно: заметил, как на мальчишнике накануне свадьбы Скотта тот утянул одного из гостей, кажется, тоже врача, коллегу МакКола, в одну из комнат наверху, а когда они спустились обратно, то выглядели чересчур потрепанными и неоправданно довольными – для тех, кто пропустил выход танцовщицы, на чье приватное выступление они скидывались наравне со всеми, и это наталкивало на определенные выводы. Стайлз не отстал от Дэнни, пока не выбил из него признание: да, ему нравятся мужчины, да, он такой, и если Стайлз надумает его шантажировать... Только ему пришлось заткнуться и удивленно вытаращить глаза – когда Стайлз на одном дыхании выдал: «Кажется, я запал на мужчину. Расскажи мне, что нужно делать с ними в постели». Дэнни так и не удалось выпытать подробностей, но он охотно стал гидом по новому для Стайлза миру. Даже если поначалу подозревал, что как писатель тот собирает материал для книги – но, во-первых, кто в здравом уме станет включать в роман подобные истории, а, во-вторых, ему прекрасно была знакома эта полувлюбленная тоска, проскальзывающая временами в глазах взволнованного и смущающегося собеседника. Дэнни продемонстрировал ему весьма откровенные фотографические открытки из своей коллекции – конечно, Стайлзу уже доводилось видеть нечто подобное, но только с женщинами, а на этих были запечатлены мужчины: частично раздетые и полностью обнаженные, вдвоем и поодиночке, трогающие себя или друг друга. Стайлз всякий раз краснел, стоило лишь вспомнить о тех картинках. Еще больше подробностей он почерпнул из рассказов и пояснений Дэниела: что можно делать, а чего стоит избегать; что понравится любому, и что существуют специфические ласки, доставляющие удовольствие лишь некоторым. Дэнни сводил его в особый закрытый клуб – где, как оказалось, вовсе не играли в покер и не обсуждали политику; предложил организовать встречу с кем-нибудь подходящим, кто мог бы на деле показать Стайлзу, что значит быть с мужчиной – но получил категорический отказ: Стайлз по-прежнему встречался только с женщинами и его по-прежнему интересовал только один мужчина, с другими ему быть не хотелось.

Поэтому сейчас, помня наставления Дэнни, что во время минета, тем более первого, не стоит стремиться заглотить член полностью во избежание конфуза с рвотным рефлексом, и чтобы не лишить себя возможности дышать – о, если бы Дэнни знал про узел! – Стайлз вбирал в рот лишь самый кончик. Сосредоточенно, будто экзамен сдавал, посасывал, лизал, прижимаясь языком к головке, дразнил узкое отверстие уретры – и последнее Дереку особенно нравилось: судя по его шумным вздохам. Он так и не убрал руки с затылка Стайлза, рассеянно поглаживал, а пальцами второй неосознанно комкал спальник.

Сквозь дурман собственного возбуждения Стайлз с удивлением подметил, что сложившаяся ситуация его неимоверно заводит – ощущение напряженно подрагивающего члена во рту; вкус, слишком особенный, чтобы его можно было описать или сравнить с чем-то знакомым; то, как Дерек сдерживался, чтобы не начать толкаться навстречу.

Стайлз выпустил член изо рта, дав ему со шлепком упасть на твердый живот Дерека, оставляя влажный след от слюны, и провел языком по мошонке, прихватил губами мягкую кожу, осторожно оттягивая, лизнул под яйцами, вжимаясь в них лицом. Снова взялся за член, устроив его в ладони. Дерек потянулся к собственному паху, накрыл длинные пальцы, оглаживающие его ствол, сжал, заставляя Стайлза укрепить хватку, и принялся дрочить себе его рукой, водя вверх-вниз по стояку. Стайлз двигал кистью, теребил губами мошонку, облизывал пальцы Дерека, сдавливающие его кулак, поглядывал, как тот запрокидывает голову и жмурится, раздвигая ноги, а второй рукой удерживает Стайлза за плечо, мазал языком по то и дело показывающейся блестящей головке, стонал в голос – и ему было так хорошо, что даже прикасаться к себе не хотелось.

Поэтому, когда вконец измотанный возбуждением Дерек сбился с ровного ритма, остановился и отстранил его от себя, лишь жалобно выдохнул:

– Нет... не смей...

Только Дерек не собирался сбегать. Он быстро подмял Стайлза под себя, поменявшись с ним местами, слегка куснул за сосок, широко провел ладонью по его стоящему члену, по яйцам, направил руку дальше, забираясь под бедра – и проехался пальцем между его ягодиц, легонько потирая. Стайлз зарделся – но скорее от новой вспышки возбуждения, нежели от смущения, тело податливо отреагировало, подсказывая, что нужно делать, он согнул ноги в коленях, упираясь пятками и отдаваясь новым для него ласкам. А когда открыл глаза и перехватил взгляд Дерека – сколько же в нем было оголенной страсти, неутоленного желания, заботливой нежности, смешанной с откровенно дикой, едва ли не звериной похотью, от которой просто лихорадило – решился. Он сам так хотел, ему действительно не терпелось.

– Знаешь... предлагаю не останавливаться... – зашептал он в искусанные им губы Дерека, делая перерывы между смазанными, короткими поцелуями. Кажется, они уже оба были на грани. – Я хочу тебя... хочу тебя в себе...

Дерек издал громкий стон и прижался всем телом к Стайлзу.

– Подожди, – Стайлз выбрался из-под него и потянулся к своей сумке, так предусмотрительно закинутой в грот перед дождем.

Присев на колени, Дерек внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он возится, а Стайлз то и дело отвлекался на покачивающийся меж его ног стоящий член и напряженные мышцы живота. Да и весь Дерек целиком притягивал внимание – подобранный, ожидающий, с влажной кожей, растрепанными волосами, по дикому красивый, распаленный. Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы не кончить только от одного лишь созерцания доставшегося ему любовника. Наконец он нащупал на самом дне небольшую баночку, подарок Дэнни, возблагодари его, Господь.

– У меня тут... Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать дальше, потому что все мои познания – это голая теория и никакого опыта.

Дерек забрал из его рук баночку, свинтил крышку, принюхался, окунул палец в вязкую прозрачную мазь, растер между подушечек, проверяя консистенцию, и хрипло велел:

– Перевернись на живот.

Стайлз улегся, устроив голову на согнутых локтях и шумно задышал, когда ладонь Дерека медленно прошлась по его спине: поглаживая, надавливая между лопаток. А когда Дерек взялся обеими руками за его ягодицы, разводя в стороны, сердце тяжело заколотилось. Он сжал кулаки, напрягся, не зная, к чему точно готовиться. Только вместо ожидаемого касания пальцами, в него толкнулся кончик языка.

– О, нет... – Стайлз зажмурился и вцепился в спальник. – Ты... черт... я умру, не кончив...

Кажется, Дерек удовлетворенно хмыкнул и снова провел меж ягодиц Стайлза языком, стараясь проникнуть внутрь. Стайлз дрожал и тихонько постанывал – о том, что так можно, паршивец Дэнни не рассказывал. Ерзая, он почти пропустил момент, когда мягкий язык сменился пальцем. Мокрый и скользкий из-за мази – он поглаживал подушечкой, растирал, в то время как Дерек прижимался губами к его пояснице, лизал, даже покусывал.

– Раздвинь ноги, – попросил он, и Стайлз послушался.

Дерек просунул руку под его живот, обхватил его член, лаская и возбуждая, заставляя расслабиться – и осторожно ввел палец на одну фалангу. Стайлз дернулся от непривычного ощущения, но Дерек привалился к нему, обжигая спину дыханием, вжал в спальник и медленно протолкнул палец до конца. Стайлз нервно хватанул ртом воздух, зайдясь в немом стоне, облизал губы, сглотнул – и внезапно понял, что ощущаемый им дискомфорт не так уж и неприятен, в какой-то степени ему даже нравится чувство заполненности, когда все балансирует на грани: так неправильно, но так хорошо. Он слегка повел бедрами, привыкая, нарываясь на новую гамму ощущений – и его возбужденный стон слился с одобрительным, едва слышимым за шумом дождя мягким рычанием Дерека. Палец медленно задвигался внутри, чуть сгибаясь, проворачиваясь. Дерек продолжил удерживать Стайлза, вылизывал то его спину, то поясницу – то прихватывал зубами выставленные напоказ ягодицы. Пытка стала еще невозможнее, когда добавился второй палец. Ощущение растяжения возросло, но отстраниться не хотелось. Он полностью отдался Дереку – его рукам, его желанию – и знал, чувствовал, что тот почти сходит с ума от удовольствия. Стайлз плавился, все мысли растворились, он ничего не слышал, терся о руку, сжимающую его член, и к моменту, когда Дерек ввел в него сразу три пальца, растягивая еще сильнее, почти готов был кончить.

Если бы Дерек продолжил, тем бы все и завершилось. Но он вытащил пальцы – заставив Стайлза нервно подрагивать: тот уже догадался, что последует дальше – потратил несколько секунд, чтобы смазать себя, приподнял Стайлза, вынудив встать на колени и локти, ухватился одной рукой за его бедро, а второй придержал член, направляя, прижал к входу головку и медленно скользнул внутрь.

Стайлз охнул, его член дернулся и прилип к животу – кто бы мог подумать, что от подобного обращения у него напрочь не спадет эрекция. Вот уж, действительно, никогда не знаешь, что тебя может завести – пока сам не испробуешь. Больно было только в самом начале, да так, что пришлось зажмуриться и терпеть – пока Дерек проникал в него, растягивая и заполняя. Ощущения оказались совершенно иными, нежели от пальцев, зато после, когда он привык, боль стала дразняще-сладкой и тянущей, выбивающей из Стайлза новый стон на каждом медленном, осторожном толчке, когда член въезжал в него еще глубже. Дерек наклонился, уперся вытянутой рукой о скомканный спальник, второй обхватил Стайлза поперек тела, прижался к его спине грудью и задвигал бедрами, размерено покачиваясь, скользя внутри него. Он терся подбородком о его плечи, целовал между лопаток, прижимался к его спине лбом и держал так крепко, что если бы у Стайлза сейчас подкосились колени, он все равно бы не упал. Хотелось стонать еще громче, кричать, выть и плакать одновременно – Дерек вытворял с его телом что-то невообразимое. Он никогда себя так не чувствовал. Никогда ничего подобного не испытывал, даже сравнить было не с чем. И непривычно, и хорошо. Он словно заново себя открывал.

Толчки участились, Стайлз уронил голову на согнутые локти, приподнял бедра, меняя угол проникновения – теряясь в настоящих судорогах удовольствия, когда пальцы Дерека обхватили его член и принялись быстро дрочить. Откуда-то издалека до Стайлза доносились звонкие шлепки бедер о его ягодицы, он понимал, что весь взмок от пота, что дрожит под Дереком, неумело подается ему навстречу, а все прочие желания застилает одно единственное: поскорее излиться в сжимающую его член ладонь. Дерек несколько раз сбился с темпа, словно споткнувшись на идеально ровной дороге, уткнулся лбом ему в лопатки, застонал надломлено, дернул бедрами несколько раз, с нажимом провел рукой по члену Стайлза, сжал головку – и тот кончил, забрызгал спермой и его пальцы, и свой живот. Дерек замер, перестав двигаться, дожидаясь пока в стискиваемом им теле угаснет дрожь от пережитого оргазма – и резко вышел, словно не мог больше терпеть. Вцепился в его плечи руками, навалился, заставив упасть под собой, и несколько раз проехался скользким членом по его заднице, едва сдерживая самые настоящие поскуливания.

– Эй...

Стайлз попытался перевернуться, но Дерек остановил его предупреждающе-глухим рычанием – тычась носом ему в мокрую, пропотевшую шею и шумно, загнанно дыша. Тогда Стайлз согнул ногу в колене, поджал к груди и провел рукой у себя между ягодиц – из него ничего не вытекало, а значит, Дерек не кончил. «Узел!» – тут же осенило его. Они едва не дотрахались до узла, и Дерек все время сдерживался, старался довести его до разрядки, не повязав.

– Можешь рычать сколько угодно, но я все равно к тебе прикоснусь.

Стайлз завозился под ним, толкнул, и Дерек ослабил хватку, повалился рядом с ним на бок и позволил повернуться к нему лицом. Если бы Стайлз только что не кончил, он бы тот час снова возбудился: Дерек лежал напряженный, подрагивающий, глаза пылали шальным блеском, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, грудь от частого дыхания приподнималась и опускалась, руку он уложил на бедро Стайлза и машинально, бездумно сжимал пальцы, то ли поглаживая, то ли заявляя собственные права. То ли просто цеплялся за него, потому что ему надо было чувствовать его рядом – и размазывал по его потной коже еще не подсохшую сперму, оставшуюся у него на руке после оргазма Стайлза. И его член с заметно увеличившимся основанием дергался на каждом вдохе, прижимаясь к животу, покачиваясь и блестя от смазки.

Дерек встретился с ним взглядом, вздохнул, потянулся за поцелуем и сам уложил руку Стайлза на свой еще не до конца разбухший узел, придвинулся к нему поближе, прося о продолжении. Стайлз принялся медленно целовать его, ловил губами его тихие стоны, ласкал его член, ощупывая увеличивающееся основание, шалел от того, как Дерек доверчиво открывался, почти льнул к нему.

Наверняка, он тоже скучал по нему. Теперь Стайлз в это верил.

Он помнил, каким стал узел перед тем, как Дерек кончил: пока же утолщение только обозначилось. Стайлз завел руку себе за спину, провел пальцами между ягодиц, ощупывая и проверяя, прикидывая, достаточно ли он растянут. Еще раз прокрутил в памяти фрагменты того, как его брал Дерек, и в паху всколыхнулось приятное, томящее тепло. С одной стороны, конечно, боязно, но он не мог видеть Дерека таким: согласным на гораздо меньшее, чем ему на самом деле хотелось. Он еще раз поцеловал его и отстранился.

– Так не пойдет. Ты тоже должен получить удовольствие.

– Я получу, если ты вернешь свою руку обратно.

Дерек приподнялся на локте, раздраженно сверкнул взглядом и раздвинул ноги, показывая, что до предела возбужден – словно Стайлз мог каким-то образом этого не заметить.

– Я все сделаю сам, – Стайлз потянулся за баночкой и усмехнулся, перехватив удивленно-настороженное выражение в глазах Дерека. – А ты будешь лежать и не будешь дергаться. И тогда у нас все получится. В конце концов, не ты ли обещал, что мне понравится?

Дерек облизнул губы, кивнул и медленно улегся на спину. Кажется, он все еще не верил. И даже если он считал, что затея Стайлза не совсем удачная, что его следует остановить, упросить подождать, он уже ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стайлз привстал над ним на коленях, погладил его живот, ноги, щедро зачерпнул из баночки и тщательно смазал себя, пытаясь повторить движения пальцев Дерека, когда тот готовил его. Два пальца вошли сразу же, третий с легкостью удалось добавить, и Стайлз на пробу пропихнул четвертый. Чувствительно, конечно, но не так уж и плохо. Терпимо. С членом внутри должно пойти легче – он отчетливо помнил разницу от заполненности, когда в нем скользили пальцы, и тем, когда его трахали по-настоящему. Второе ему действительно понравилось – стоило только распробовать. Да и кто-то хвастался, что умеет забирать чужую боль, срабатывая, будто морфий.

Подвигав кистью и решив, что подготовки достаточно, Стайлз хорошенько смазал Дерека, уделив особое внимание узлу – наверное, никогда еще тот не был таким скользким, пригладил влажные, слипшиеся волосы на лобке, одной рукой развел себе ягодицы, а второй взялся за его член, приставил головку к входу – она с легкостью проскочила внутрь – и опустился. Медленно, осторожно. То и дело замирая – до дрожи в напряженных ногах. Дерек наконец позволил себе издать тихий стон, до этого он лишь затаенно следил за каждым действием Стайлза, а сейчас уложил руки ему на колени, заскользил ладонями вверх, обхватывая за бедра. Стайлз испугался, что он, забывшись, потянет его на себя, но Дерек просто водил по его коже пальцами и смирно лежал под ним. Убедившись, что тот не ослушается, Стайлз опустился еще ниже, почувствовал, как в него упирается еще не до конца сформированный узел, как раздвигает мышцы, растягивает. Он постарался расслабиться и аккуратно задвигался вверх-вниз, понимая, что если перестарается, то навредит и себе, и Дереку. С каждым новым скольжением он все сильнее опускался на член, задевал узел, уже почти насаживался на него. И постепенно снова возбуждался. Господи, да у него в бытность подростком таких частых стояков не случалось.

Дерек убрал одну руку с его бедра, подвел ладонь под его мошонку, начал поглаживать, перекатывая в пальцах яички. Впрочем, Стайлз сильно сомневался, что сейчас Дерек полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, что делал – слишком уж одурманенным казался его взгляд. У него не осталось даже сил, чтобы стонать. Или рычать, или скулить – Стайлзу нравились все издаваемые им во время секса звуки, и молчание его не устраивало. Он раздвинул ноги пошире, выгнул спину, откинулся назад и, уповая на опору – когда его руки схватились за бедра Дерека, полностью опустился на узел. Тяжело задышал, на секунду утратив способность ориентироваться в происходящем, заморгал, чувствуя, как глаза защипало от пота. Качнулся вперед, привыкая. Узел распирал изнутри, растягивал, Стайлз приподнялся, давая ему наполовину выскользнуть, и снова подался вниз. Выбивая из Дерека короткий стон. Второй по счету – потому что Стайлз ничего не слышал, когда полностью насадился на узел в первый раз. Дерек оставил его член в покое, вернул пальцы на его бедра, сжал крепко, едва ли не до синяков. Стайлз повторил свое движение, уже не боясь ощущений внутри, даже начал находить их приятными, завел руку назад, стал поглаживать и мять яйца Дерека, проехался пальцами по узлу, когда вновь выпустил его из себя наполовину. Целиком с него вставать он не решался, боялся, что не сможет насадиться повторно, если узел увеличится. Зато при виде такого Дерека – раскинувшегося под ним, закрывшего глаза, дрожащего от нетерпения, полностью отдавшегося удовольствию – у него окончательно встало.

– Дерек... – позвал он, удивляясь тому, каким хриплым и сорванным показался ему собственный голос: говорить приходилось на движениях бедрами вверх, потому что когда он опускался, мог только бессвязно стонать. – Дерек.

Тот открыл глаза и уставился на него расфокусированным, затуманенным взглядом.

– Покажи мне свои зубы, – он ненормальный, раз хочет гораздо большего, чем узел внутри. – Свои клыки.

Дерек мотнул головой, видимо считая, что ослышался или неправильно понял, но тут Стайлз до упора насадился, сжал узел изнутри – и Дерек, издав громкий рычащий стон, послушно оскалился. Стайлз дернул его за плечи, вынуждая сесть, без страха лизнул его в губы, провел языком по клыкам и, обвив его тело ногами, начал медленно покачиваться на его члене. Больше он не поднимался, сидел на узле, чувствовал, как тот увеличивается – в то время как Дерек прижимался к нему и, уже не останавливаясь, не сдерживаясь, глухо стонал, реагируя на каждое новое сжатие и покачивание бедрами. Клыки он так и не спрятал, и Стайлз завороженно водил пальцами по его подбородку, очерчивал его скулы, целовал в прикрытые глаза. Такой сильный, опасный – и именно Стайлз заставляет его дрожать. И хотя узел давил, боли – настоящей, перебивающей возбуждение – не было; наоборот, пришло ощущение, что они все делают правильно, что так и должно быть.

– Можешь двигаться, если хочешь, – прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо, и Дерек, зарычав по-настоящему, тут же поддал бедрами.

От резкого толчка Стайлз едва не задохнулся. Узел внутри сместился, сильнее надавил на стенки, распирая. Дерек не остановился и теперь, когда ему разрешили, толкнулся еще раз. И еще. Стайлз коротко и часто вскрикивал на одной высокой ноте, покачивал бедрами, вынуждая Дерека бессвязно рычать, прижиматься губами к его плечу – и каким-то непостижимым образом не царапать его кожу острыми клыками. Узел разросся окончательно, сцепив их, Стайлз постарался сжать его, сокращая и расслабляя мышцы – собственная сосредоточенность гнала от него оргазм, и лишь благодаря ей он кое-как держался. Дерек в ответ дернулся – и Стайлз покрепче обвил его ногами, прижался к нему, кожей ощущая клокочущую вибрацию, пронизывающую его тело. Повернул его лицо к себе, принялся жадно целовать, осмелев до такой степени, что уже не обращал внимания на опасный оскал. Дерек даже не пытался отвечать, лишь приоткрыл губы и тяжело, сквозь хриплые, полурычащие стоны дышал в целующий его рот. Пятки поехали по спальнику, Стайлз раздвинул ноги шире, стремясь как можно сильнее надавить на узел – пока Дерек поддавал вверх короткими, сбивчивыми толчками, хватался за его ягодицы, притягивал его, удерживая на себе. Рука Стайлза соскользнула с его щеки, он обхватил пальцами его шею, несильно сжал под кадыком, уже не задумываясь над тем, что творит – и удивленно, восторженно ахнул, когда Дерека накрыло оргазмом: он ткнулся лбом ему под ключицы, замер, притихнув, а потом вдруг крепко обхватил его тело, мелко задвигал бедрами и застонал совершенно по-человечески.

Стайлз обессиленно закинул руки ему на плечи, повис на нем, отдавая все прочие действия на откуп кончающему Дереку. Лишь вслушивался в его стоны, разделял с ним судороги, волнами прокатывающиеся по его телу, и разрывался от счастья – что справился, сумел довести до состояния чистейшей, как ему хотелось верить, эйфории.

Собственный оргазм застал Стайлза врасплох – он даже удивился: неужели может быть еще лучше? Но Дерек втиснул руку между их телами, добрался до его члена, обхватил, потер большим пальцем головку – и нескольких круговых движений Стайлзу хватило. Он кончил, понимая, что Дерек и сам еще не успокоился, что они кончают вместе.

Когда он пришел в себя, Дерек обнимал его, удерживая в сидячем положении, не давая упасть, и поглаживал по животу, размазывая его сперму – а потом, когда заметил, что Стайлз поднял голову с его плеча и смотрит на него, демонстративно облизал собственные пальцы. Стайлз завороженно проследил за движениями его языка, скользнувшего меж опасных звериных зубов, и, чувствуя себя кроликом, добровольно сующимся в пасть к матерому хищнику, тоже провел ладонью по своему перепачканному животу и медленно поднес руку к клыкам Дерека – позволяя ему дочиста вылизать пальцы, совершенно не боясь, что его поранят или укусят. Да он не только руку готов был ему доверить, но и свою жизнь – целиком и полностью.

Дерек спрятал клыки, медленно опустился на спину, аккуратно придерживая Стайлза, уложил его на себя и прикрыл глаза, всем своим видом источая довольство и спокойствие. Стайлз поерзал и устроился поудобней – насколько это вообще возможно с узлом в заднице.

– Ты как? – он наконец-то нашел в себе силы, чтобы заговорить. – Потому что я кончил столько раз, что, кажется, умру от переизбытка удовольствия.

На расслабленном, умиротворенном лице Дерека блуждала мягкая улыбка, преображая, превращая его в удивительно своего, родного, близкого.

– Мне хорошо с тобой, – признался он, довольно щурясь, и повел носом по его щеке.

– Черт, – простонал Стайлз и вжался лбом куда-то в изгиб его шеи. – Раз у нас сеанс взаимных признаний... Это был мой первый раз с мужчиной. Настоящий первый раз, когда мы полностью... ну, ты понимаешь... – он повел бедрами, с удовлетворением отметив, как Дерек под ним не удержался и предсказуемо вздрогнул. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Дерек зарылся пальцами в его волосы, неспешно погладил – и когда Стайлз решил, что уже не дождется ответа, что тот принял его признание к сведению, учел, так сказать – ошарашил:  
– Это был мой первый раз с человеком.

– Ого, обоюдное лишение девственности... – только и смог он глупо ляпнуть. – Тебе ж под тридцать, да? Такой взрослый, и это был твой первый раз? И каково тебе теперь?

– Я же сказал, мне с тобой хорошо.

Судя по всему, после секса с узлом Дерек предпочитал расслабленно нежиться, а не болтать.

Стайлз выждал некоторое время и решил провернуть трюк, который так хорошо удался ему в прошлый раз. Он сжал согнутыми в коленях ногами бедра Дерека и осторожно поерзал на узле. В ответ раздалось довольное ворчание – вроде бы Дерек и не одобрил его инициативы, но и не откликнуться не смог из-за накативших приятных ощущений – поэтому Стайлз с рвением прирожденного исследователя продолжил. Ему отчаянно хотелось проверить, сможет ли Дерек кончить еще раз. Не отошедший еще толком от оргазма, он казался податливо-отзывчивым, целовал в ответ, начал двигаться навстречу, удовлетворенно постанывал, гладил его по спине – и, кажется, снова возбудился. Или же он и оставался возбужденным. Узел-то не спал, и член Дерека – все такой же твердый – прекрасно чувствовался.

Полностью Стайлз осознал, чем может завершиться устроенный им эксперимент, только когда его крепко обняли, перекатились с ним – и он оказался перевернутым на спину и с разведенными ногами. Дерек как-то по-особенному хищно улыбнулся – или оскалился – и толкнулся бедрами, загоняя узел глубже. Вытащить его он все равно сейчас не мог, да и не пытался, зато каждое новое покачивание заставляло Стайлза сжиматься на его члене от прошивающего все тело удовольствия. Он уложил руки на задницу Дерека, и они начали слитно двигаться, подстраиваясь под единый темп. Молчаливо, размеренно. Дыша в унисон. Не отвлекаясь на поцелуи и взаимные ласки. И ускорились, лишь почувствовав приближение разрядки. На этот раз они рухнули в оргазм почти одновременно, затратив куда меньше времени – зато намного больше сил. Дерек застонал едва ли не болезненно, приподнялся на руках, замер, вжимаясь бедрами – и Стайлз уже безошибочно мог сказать, что означают мелкие подергивания его ягодиц. Кончал Дерек так же долго, как и в первый раз, наверняка из-за узла, а Стайлз притирался к нему и торопливо дрочил – пока не излился себе на живот. Пальцы дрожали, не слушались, разомлевшее тело чувствовалось так, будто все кости и мышцы заменили тягучим каучуком. А на лице наверняка застыла дурацкая, счастливая улыбка. Вот теперь он точно может умереть от удовольствия. Его персональный сорт опиума найден.

– Больше так не делай, – отдышавшись, выдал Дерек с мнимо-мягким предупреждением в голосе, от которого по спине пробежал будоражащий холодок, въедаясь в кожу и сигналя об опасности.

– Иначе мы до утра не расцепимся? – серьезно реагировать Стайлз все равно сейчас не мог.

– Иначе утром ты ходить не сможешь.

Прежде, чем Стайлз успел выдать еще что-нибудь, его губы накрыли яростным поцелуем. Прекрасный способ заставить его умолкнуть. А потом Дерек постарался уложить их обоих на бок, чтобы не давить на него своим весом. Стайлз закинул ногу ему на бедро и устроил голову рядом с согнутой в локте рукой Дерека – так он мог видеть его лицо. Да и в целом выбранное положение казалось удобным: чтобы оставаться в нем достаточно долгое время. Последний оргазм вымотал их, и они затихли, переплетясь телами и прижимаясь друг к другу. Конечно, Стайлз бы еще поговорил, но чувствовал, что ему даже не станут отвечать. Поэтому он наслаждался близостью, вслушивался в успокаивающееся дыхание, поглаживал, зная, что Дереку приятны его прикосновения. А еще он наблюдал за ним, сравнивал свои воспоминания с тем, что видел сейчас.

В молочных сумерках, когда мир застыл на границе дня и ночи, лежащий так близко к нему Дерек – расслабленный, с прикрытыми глазами – воспринимался уже не как дикий зверь, а как свой, прирученный. Стайлз медленно провел пальцами по его подбородку, придвинулся и поцеловал в краешек рта. Глаза Дерека приоткрылись, и он чересчур мягко – для того, кто одним лишь взмахом когтистой руки может лишить жизни – взглянул на него. Стайлзу даже показалось, что ему улыбнулись – едва заметно приподняв уголки губ.

Они не отстранились друг от друга, даже когда узел спал. Стайлз лишь приподнялся, давая члену выскользнуть из него, и тут же почувствовал, как по ногам потекла сперма. Приятного мало, но двигаться по-прежнему не хотелось.

Дождь стих, гроза ушла к дальнему краю озера, и Дерек все-таки потащил его отмываться. Завел в воду, на удивление, достаточно теплую, заставил окунуться несколько раз, сам нырнул, а потом забавно отфыркивался и мотал головой, стряхивая с волос капли. Наконец, вымыв все из себя и надеясь, что утром он сможет безболезненно сидеть, Стайлз выбрался на берег, устроился на камне рядом с Дереком, позволяя приятному ветерку обсушить влажную кожу, а потом они вернулись в грот. Спать хотелось неимоверно. Стайлз забрался в спальник, а Дерек улегся рядом, накрывшись лишь краешком, обнял его со спины и притянул к себе, довольно, даже в чем-то счастливо рыкнув.

Под утро снова зарядил дождь, уже без грозы, просто мерный, шумный ливень, и Стайлз, для которого спать без настоящего укрытия над головой, забившись в грот, было в новинку, беспокойно заворочался. Тут же сильная рука Дерека, разлегшегося сзади, подгребла его, прижимая к голому горячему телу, и прежде чем снова провалиться в сон, Стайлз успел подумать, что будь Дерек один, он бы устроился, удобно свернувшись на подстилке изо мха и спрятав нос под кончиком черного пушистого хвоста.

Когда он открыл глаза во второй раз, пригретое за ночь место рядом с ним пустовало. Щурясь на яркое дневное солнце – интересно, сколько же он проспал – Стайлз выполз из грота. Потянулся и ойкнул: тело ломило, словно он на своих двух прошагал весь путь от самого Форт-Лиарда, а потом еще и вплавь добирался сюда. Растянутость тоже ощущалась, но не как что-то страшное, из-за чего даже двигаться не хотелось, а как пикантное напоминание о сумасшедшей ночи. Дэнни зря пугал его возможными неприятными последствиями после первого секса с мужчиной.

От углей, сложенных посреди костища аккуратной горкой, шел жар, а сбоку были воткнуты палочки с распятыми на них рыбинами: крупными, с красноватым мясом и капающим на камни жиром. В животе тут же заурчало от голода. Стайлз присел на корточки, поддел ногтем кусочек мяса, проверяя готовность, поискал взглядом Дерека – и обнаружил его развалившимся на нагретых солнцем камнях. Густая влажная шерсть блестела после купания; длинные сильные лапы были вытянуты, и на них виднелись темные когти; бок мерно вздымался, уши стояли торчком, но морды волк так и не поднял, хотя и наблюдал внимательно за расхаживающим у кострища человеком. Стайлз выдернул два прутика и, как и был голым – об одежде он даже не вспомнил – направился к нему.

– Привет, большой волк, – забывшись, что следует быть осторожным, он плюхнулся рядом на камень и тут же ойкнул, поморщившись, а потом устроился поудобней и кивнул на рыбу: – Спасибо за завтрак. Будешь?

Волк лениво перекатился на другой бок и взглянул на Стайлза снизу вверх.

– Давай, оборачивайся. Или тебя покормить?

В его руку ткнулся прохладный нос, а черные губы раздвинулись – кажется, волк усмехался. Стайлз намеренно громко вздохнул – хотя происходящее ему нравилось – и принялся отламывать от рыбины сочные кусочки и смотреть, как они исчезают в волчьей пасти. Один кусок волку, один себе. По пальцам тек жир, и еще никогда рыба, приготовленная над углями, без соли и специй, не казалась ему столь вкусной. Покончив с завтраком, он подошел к воде, чтобы отмыть руки, а когда нагнулся, сзади его подло толкнули, спихивая в озеро. Стайлз выругался, и следом за ним в воду прыгнул волк, обдав фонтаном брызг.

– Ах ты...

Он уцепился за загривок Дерека, попробовал увлечь его под воду, но ничего не получилось, они просто завозились, дурачась, словно подростки, брызгаясь и пихая друг друга, а потом вдруг мокрая шерсть под его пальцами сменилась кожей, и Стайлза обхватили сильные руки.

– Ты всегда становишься таким игривым после того, как набьешь желудок?

Дерек в ответ только фыркнул и вытолкал его на берег.

– Вечером отправимся дальше, – поделился он планами. – Когда спадет жара, и ты отдохнешь после ночи. Сидеть придется долго.

Стайлз посерьезнел. Дерек напомнил, что их уединение скоро закончится, и ему придется столкнуться с его стаей. С сестрами Дерека. С его детьми.

– Сколько еще до твоей деревни?

– Одна стоянка на втором озере и дневной переход по реке.

Дерек снова разлегся на облюбованном камне, заложив руки под голову и прикрыв глаза. Красивый, сильный. И Стайлз хотел бы верить, что – его.

– Я слышу твое сердце.

– Заткни уши и не мешай мне переживать. Я даже боюсь представить, как меня встретят твои. И как ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя при них.

Дерек даже не взглянул в его сторону.

– Они знают, что ты тот самый бледнолицый, который помог мне освободить Кору.

– А как насчет бледнолицего, с которым ты три раза кончил?

– Что кончил, конечно, унюхают, – вальяжно протянул Дерек: ему явно нравилось поддразнивать беспокойно ерзающего Стайлза. – А вот сколько раз, не определят. И первые дни будут к тебе присматриваться. Особенно Лора. Она старшая, ей важно знать, что у меня и у Коры все хорошо. Я хотел тебя, но никогда не отправился бы за тобой, не оставил бы стаю. Ты оказался сильнее меня, ты приехал.

– Сильнее тебя, способного одним сжатием челюстей перегрызть горло любому?

Дерек демонстративно зевнул, показывая клыки.

– Ты им понравишься. Если угостишь Рриву припрятанным на дне сумки шоколадом, то и ее расположения со временем добьешься. Сыну я о тебе рассказал.

– И какими же подробностями поделился заботливый папочка?

– Что ты единственный человек, который знает о нас и не предаст. Что я уверен в тебе.

– Вы совсем-совсем не доверяете людям?

– У нас есть причины, чтобы быть осторожными.

Стайлз остро почувствовал, как Дерек начал закрываться: ему не нравилось, в какую сторону свернул их разговор – наверняка он вспомнил гибель семьи, о том, как ему и сестрам, совсем еще детям, пришлось выживать и прятаться.

– Эй, – попытался отвлечь его Стайлз, но Дерек внезапно подорвался и оказался на ногах, вмиг стряхнув с себя остатки расслабленности и сонной неги.

Стайлз не успел и рта раскрыть, как оказался задвинутым за его широкую спину. Дерек развернулся к оконечности мыса, и когда из-за скалы вышел внушительных размеров серый медведь, причины такого поведения стали предельно ясны. Медведь брел вдоль кромки воды, высматривая на мелководье рыбу. Ветер переменился, подул в его сторону, и гризли застыл. Его крупный нос задвигался из стороны в сторону, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая алые десны и большие желтые клыки. Он проехался загнутыми когтями по камню, издав неприятный, устрашающий звук, поднялся на задние лапы и раззявил пасть, громогласно зарычав.

Дерек скупо хмыкнул, повел плечами, мотнул головой – и изменился, выпуская свою вторую натуру. Хищный оскал, острые темные когти, заросшие скулы. Стайлз чуть отступил, осматривая его: татуировка осталась на месте, хвост не появился, зато волос на теле прибавилось, и заостренные уши могли шевелиться, совсем как у Дерека-волка. Выглядел он сейчас мощнее, опаснее – и удивительно естественно, гармонично: словно природа расстаралась, вылепливая окружающие пейзажи специально под него. Весь первозданный, дикий мир принадлежал ему, а Дерек – миру. Даже гризли должен был это почувствовать.

Дерек раскатисто рыкнул, обнажил клыки и поднял на зверя ярко-алый взгляд, наполненный таящимся внутри огнем и обжигающей силой, взывающей к подчинению. Медведь потоптался, снова задрал нос, шумно, протестующе засопел, пробуя на вкус новые для него запахи, оценивая силу соперника – и опустился на четыре лапы, ворча и нехотя разворачиваясь. Прежде чем окончательно отступить, он еще раз недобро глянул на Дерека и направился туда, откуда явился.

– Ты запугал здоровенного гризли... – осторожно выдохнул Стайлз, когда медведь скрылся. – Ты заставил эту чертову махину из мышц и шерсти бежать, сверкая гладкими пятками! Ты грозный и страшный! – и он хлопнул Дерека по спине, метя в татуировку. – Но твои глаза... Я точно помню, какими они были. Синие у тебя, красные у Лоры, я думаю, что у Лоры, потому что Кору я запомнил, а ее глаза были желтыми. А теперь...

Он обошел его, взялся ладонями за его лицо и почти коснулся лбом его лба, всматриваясь.

– Твои глаза красные.

– Когда я убил вожака чужой стаи, я забрал его силу.

Голос Дерека тоже изменился – стал ниже, раскатистее, под стать его внешности.

– То есть, сам стал вожаком... А медведь не вернется?

– Он всего лишь задиристый трехлетка.

– Ну да, а ты теперь альфа-самец. Конечно, бедный медвежонок бежал без оглядки.

Забавно было наблюдать удивленное замешательство на клыкастом лице Дерека.

– Понимаешь, я изучал повадки твоих серых собратьев, тех, что не умеют ходить на двух ногах, уйму книг перечитал, на пять научных журналов подписался. Так вот, самый главный в стае – альфа, остальные ему подчиняются, они беты. Есть еще альфа-самка и омеги, волки-одиночки, слабые, потому что их изгнали. Или молодые бунтари, сбежавшие от взрослых. И ты теперь альфа-самец, – объяснил Стайлз и медленно повел ладонью по его заросшей груди, поглаживая – как гладил волка и человека. – Но у Лоры ведь тоже красные глаза, значит, и она альфа. Разве такое бывает? Кто у вас теперь кому подчиняется? Или тебя прогонят, чтобы ты создал собственную стаю?

Дерек не спешил меняться обратно, лишь глаза стали прежними.

– Лора старшая. И мне не нужна другая стая, – к его и без того рычащему голосу примешалось отчетливо различимое недовольство: предположения Стайлза его совершенно не радовали.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты альфа, добровольно подчиняющийся другому альфе? Только я помню, ты и раньше опекал сестер. Ого! Да ты был альфой, еще будучи бетой!

Дерек лишь клацнул зубами, показывая свое отношение к его болтовне.

– А мне нравятся определения. Четко проработанная, понятная иерархия.

– Можешь включить это в свой следующий роман, – все еще не согласный Дерек вновь сверкнул красным взглядом и с приторно-мягкой угрозой в голосе добавил: – Но больше не заставляй Дерил надевать корсеты.

Стайлз расплылся в самодовольной улыбке: он прекрасно помнил ту сцену и считал, что она особенно ему удалась. Дерил пришлось переодеться в одежду белых, чтобы отыскать угодившего в неприятности Дилана. Длинное платье с кринолинами, утягивающий грудь корсет, даже шляпка отлично вписалась в образ. Плюс своеобразный, дикий нрав его героини – сочетание получилось убийственным. Не устояли ни продажный помощник шерифа – перед чарами Дерил-обольстительницы, ни наемники хозяина гасиенды в Каса-дель-Коро – перед силой ее кулаков. Она не позволила устроить самосуд над Диланом – всего лишь за то, что он защитил пацаненка-индейца, слишком нагло взглянувшего на восьмилетнюю дочку плантатора – по мнению ее отца. А потом мальчишка познакомил Дилана со своей матерью – поначалу Дерил едва не свернула бледнолицему шею, а через десять дней первой поцеловала его, вжав спиной в хлипкую дверь сарая, у которого они назначили встречу. А уж сколько раз Стайлз фантазировал, представляя, будто это он стягивает с ног Дерил чулки, как освобождает ее стройное тело от платья и корсета... И если сначала, едва им начали овладевать подобные фантазии, его крайне смущало, что, когда он позволял себе расслабиться и сжимал член, замирая на пике оргазма, вместо своевольной Дерил к нему прикасался Дерек, то потом этот сводящий с ума образ стал его любимым. Он позволял себе мысленно стаскивать чулки именно с его ног, и его грудь, покрытую короткими волосками, обнаруживал под корсетом.

– Постой... – неожиданное озарение вернуло Стайлза к действительности. – Ты знаешь о Дерил?

– Я прочел.

– Мой роман?

Дерек кивнул.

– Тогда ты и посвящение видел.

Он отвернулся и уставился на воду. Сейчас Стайлзу очень не хватало штанов на заднице – чтобы засунуть в карманы руки, которые он не знал, куда приткнуть.

– А я привез тебе экземпляр, самый первый. Даже констебль Брентон остался без книги, хотя и намекал совершенно топорно, что хотел бы прочесть. И ты ведь не дурак, Дерек, ты должен был понять, о ком я пишу.

– Ты превратил меня в Дерил! – раздалось в ответ недовольное рычание, и на плечо Стайлзу улеглась когтистая рука, легко его разворачивая.

И каким бы опустошенным не чувствовал себя Стайлз (единственный человек, чье мнение для него было действительно важно, отнесся к его писанине скептически), он не смог сдержать улыбку: потому что Дерек – грозный, клыкастый Дерек – выглядел сейчас действительно обиженным.

– А себя в Дилана, – нашел он единственный аргумент, чтобы оправдаться. – Где ты только умудрился раздобыть книгу?

– Потребовал у капитана Принси, когда мне попытались навязать писателя-американца, – его холодный тон почти по живому резал. – Не знал, что ты видишь на моем месте женщину.

– Ты не в восторге. Именно этого я и боялся. Но не мог же я писать о тебе как о мужчине!

– Мог бы себя в юбку нарядить, – сурово сверкнул красным взглядом Дерек, а потом вдруг хитро прищурился: – Занятная вышла история.

Стайлз растеряно хватанул ртом воздух: такого поворота он никак не ожидал.

– То есть, тебе понравилось?.. И ты все это время тонко издевался?.. И раз я до сих пор жив, и ты не грозишься вырвать мне горло – твоя суровая рожа всего лишь показушное запугивание, а торчащие клыки – милейшая улыбка, так? – он замолк и нервно сглотнул. – Знаешь, а ведь это самый лучший отзыв, что мне доводилось получать... Только я не пойму, раз ты прочел «Техасских волков», как ты мог думать, что моя поездка, а сюда было очень непросто добраться, уж поверь на слово, затевалась не ради тебя?

– Я ждал, когда ты сам скажешь, зачем приехал.

Стайлз растер пальцами виски: вот как можно быть таким несносным? Но даже если в Дереке и остались хоть какие-либо сомнения насчет его намерений, он выдерет их, выцарапает из-под его шкуры без остатка. Сейчас у него на вооружении только один способ, но со временем он найдет, придумает и другие. Особенно те, для которых не обязательно раздеваться, и с готовностью их испробует, не сдастся, пока Дерек не начнет доверять ему – во всем.

– Я помню, ты не трахаешься как волк. А в таком облике? – он прикоснулся к его груди, провел пальцами по соскам, выглядывающим из-под густых волос, и опустил руку вниз, поглаживая низ живота. – Одни лишь клыки не считаются.

– Обычно нет, – Дерек заинтересованно смотрел на него.

– Да брось, ты же никогда так не делал, признайся.

– Я и с человеком прежде не связывался, – низко пророкотал его голос.

Стайлз решительно толкнул Дерека к камню – и, повторяя то, что делала с ним Дерил в его фантазиях, вжал спиной в шершавую поверхность скалы.

– Хочу тебя таким.

Он поцеловал его в шею, заглянул в глаза, вспыхивающие красным – и опустился перед ним на колени, уставившись на его пах. Расслабленный член лежал на мошонке, а место, где появлялся узел, прикрывали черные завитки густых волос. Стайлз пропустил их между пальцев, не удержался, почти уткнулся в его лобок носом, целуя, подвел ладонь под мягкий податливый член, приподнял, потянулся губами, сминая, вбирая в рот, прижал языком к верхнему небу, перекатил от одной щеки к другой. Он надеялся, что даже в невозбужденном состоянии Дереку нравится ощущать на себе его влажные ласки. И, видимо, Стайлз расстарался на славу, потому что вскоре член у него во рту начал твердеть, уже не умещаясь целиком. Он увереннее обхватил губами наливающийся ствол, облизнул головку, погладил ноги Дерека, накрывая ладонями напрягшиеся мышцы. Перед тем как вобрать глубже, он бросил взгляд вверх и едва не хлопнул его по бедру: похоже, Дерек наслаждался даже не минетом, а тем, что ему отсасывали, когда он был в обращенном виде. Перехватив возмущенный взгляд Стайлза, он заулыбался сквозь оскал:

– У тебя вставало на то, что я не человек, еще пять лет назад.

Надо же, Стайлз так увлекся, что упустил момент, когда и сам возбудился.

– По сути, мы принадлежим к разным биологическим видам, – мстительно произнес он, заменив губы на члене Дерека рукой, медленно, дразняще скользя по стволу пальцами. – Поэтому, желая тебя, я становлюсь извращенцем. Если хочешь, можешь над этим поразмыслить. – Стайлз провел языком по его животу. – Или наслаждайся редкими минутами моего молчания, пока мой рот занят тобой. Только держи когти с узлом при себе.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он снова насадился ртом на член Дерека и одобрительно кивнул, когда на его затылок легла когтистая рука – показывая, что его совету вняли: не в плане погрузиться в анализ ситуации, а в плане наслаждения происходящим. Дерек даже тихонько толкнулся бедрами, и Стайлз понял его просьбу по-своему: постарался взять так глубоко, как только мог. Все-таки, это уже не первый минет, который он делал. Дыхание действительно пришлось задержать, но довольный сорванный вздох Дерека компенсировал все неудобства. Возможно, когда-нибудь он всему научится, возможно, на следующей стоянке Дерек тоже отсосет ему – и еще неизвестно, насколько он сам хорош или плох в подобном. Но сейчас Стайлза вело от желания узнать, каков Дерек на вкус: ему нужно было ощутить его семя на языке, заставить его снова стонать, громко и в голос. Или рычать – раз уж он сейчас выглядит не совсем как человек.

Дерек стоял, прижавшись спиной к камню, и поглаживал затылок Стайлза, запускал когти в его волосы. Он отчетливо помнил то давнее противоречивое чувство – когда не хотелось, чтобы его отпускали из утягивающих в сон объятий; не хотелось самому отрываться от льнущего к нему тела. И одновременно его грызло желание оказаться как можно дальше от хижины – бежать, нестись через лес по глубокому снегу, выматывая себя, стараясь усталостью вышибить из головы все остальные мысли и желания. Он слишком быстро привязался к человеку. Его это тогда пугало. Он увел стаю на французскую территорию и не думал, что когда-нибудь снова встретится с бледнолицым, так охотно предложившим ему свою помощь. И отчасти растерялся, когда в Форт-Лиарде к нему обратились с просьбой показать их деревню какому-то писателю-американцу. А когда через месяц наконец-то привезли обещанную книгу, Лора с Корой вздохнули с облегчением – потому что устали смотреть на хмурого сверх меры брата, молчаливо борющегося с предположениями. Сколько раз он твердил себе, что приезд американца всего лишь совпадение, им может оказаться кто угодно: незнакомый, чужой, опасный для них человек. А потом он сорвал с врученной ему книги коричневую почтовую бумагу, раскрыл, прочел посвящение – и ответил безоговорочным «да» на просьбу капитана Принси. Для беспокойства больше не было причин. Стае ничего не угрожало: пожалуй, только этому бледнолицему он и доверял. А о том, связывает ли их что-нибудь, кроме взаимного любопытства и воспоминаний пятилетней давности, он выяснит, когда они встретятся.

И вот сейчас Стайлз стоял перед ним на коленях, одной рукой дрочил себе, а второй придерживал его член, пока вылизывал ему мошонку и вел языком вдоль ствола. Всякий раз, когда он вбирал в рот еще глубже, Дерек прикрывал разгорающиеся красным огнем глаза. В обращенном состоянии все чувствовалось ярче, острее. Ноздри щекотали сотни окутывающих его запахов – но они блекли перед запахом их разгоряченных тел, их взаимного возбуждения. Слух улавливал мельчайшие шорохи и самые тихие звуки – где-то все еще продирался через кусты недовольно сопящий медведь, заливались трелями птицы, выпрыгнул из воды крупный лосось, путался в кронах ветер – но все перекрывало гулкое, учащенное биение человеческого сердца. Каждое прикосновение к его телу – влажные губы, скользящие по члену, пальцы, легко поглаживающие и намеренно сжимающие, то, как Стайлз терся грудью о его колени, выгибаясь в пояснице, и он мог видеть его задницу – обжигало и одновременно пронзало ледяными покалываниями, заставляло ощущать себя по-особенному живым и свободным. Он с удовольствием, открыто скалился. Знал, что может провести когтями по обнаженному плечу прильнувшего к его паху Стайлза, не сильно, но так, чтобы прикосновения чувствовались, и Стайлз не отпрянет – Дерек почти чуял, как того притягивает, распаляет опасность; а еще ему нравилось, что Стайлз не делает различий между его обликами.

Коготь прочертил ломаную линию, соединяя родинки на трущейся о его бедро щеке. Отчаянно хотелось целоваться, но Дерек не мог позволить Стайлзу прерваться хотя бы на секунду. Он только наблюдал, издавая тихие, рычащие и совершенно не похожие на человеческие стоны звуки; смотрел, как двигаются руки Стайлза, как его губы прихватывают член, видел, как по склоненной перед ним спине стекает капелька пота, которую так и тянуло слизать.

Вскоре Стайлз тоже начал постанывать – приглушенно, сладко: словно это ему делали минет, а не он облизывал чужой член. Он помогал себе рукой, а затуманенный взгляд, когда он поднимал голову, просто молил: «Кончи, пожалуйста, кончи». Дерек взял его за плечи и начал толкаться в приоткрытый рот: не боясь, что засадит чересчур глубоко – кулак Стайлза обхватывал его член посередине. Но то, как сжимались на самом кончике его губы, блестящие от слюны, как ловко двигался его язык, как раскраснелось его лицо и шея, как сбивчиво он дышал и по-настоящему старался, приводило Дерека в бешеный восторг.

Он предупреждающе зарычал, сверкнул глазами и попробовал отстраниться, но Стайлз сам ухватился обеими руками за его бедра, не отпуская, почти зарылся носом в волосы на его лобке, сомкнул губы и повел по стволу языком – вынуждая кончить прямо ему в рот. Дерек подался навстречу, чувствуя, как головка проезжается по небу, толкнулся бедрами еще раз и излился, подрагивая от удовольствия – и едва успел втянуть когти, возвращая себе человеческий облик, чтобы не пропороть доверчиво подставленные плечи. Стайлз сделал несколько жадных глотков, стараясь распробовать, запомнить мельчайшие оттенки вкуса, не прекращал гладить его ноги, а перед тем как выпустить член изо рта, облизал напоследок – и прижался губами к мягкой прохладной мошонке.

– Так и знал, что ты мне понравишься, – неразборчиво пробормотал он, обращаясь то ли к Дереку, то ли к его члену, и с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. – Такой солоновато-сладкий.

Дерек дернул его вверх, поднял на ноги, прижал к себе – ему нужно было чувствовать его тепло, прикасаться к нему – и накинулся с поцелуями. Стайлз вяло отвечал, едва ли понимая, где он и что с ним происходит, все еще ощущая непривычный вкус спермы во рту – и с облегчением застонал, когда рука Дерека взялась за его стоящий колом член. Он дрочил Стайлзу и целовал его, покусывал его шею, вел языком по подбородку, снова возвращался к губам, пил его незатихающие стоны и глотал всхлипывания. После череды рваных, настойчивых касаний Стайлз забился в его руках, кончая – а потом обессилено привалился к его груди. Дерек обнял его, медленно сполз спиной по камню, усадил на себя, продолжая целовать: уже не агрессивно, а мягко, наслаждаясь каждым касанием, растягивая удовольствие.

– Беру перерыв, – Стайлз наконец-то смог открыть глаза и чуть отстранился, как раз настолько, чтобы оторваться от губ Дерека, но продолжать чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. – Больше никакого секса на сегодня. Ты из меня все до последней капли выжал.

Дерек тихонько, пряча явную довольную улыбку, хмыкнул и повел носом вдоль той же линии, которую прочерчивал по его щеке когтем. Хорошо, что не осталось царапин. Но если Стайлз продолжит подобные эксперименты, ему придется тщательнее следить за собой, постоянно помня, насколько ранимо человеческое тело. Дерек вдохнул его запах: только что пережитого оргазма, спермы, пота, возбуждения, того, чем Стайлз пах всегда – что-то теплое и сладкое, домашнее.

– Мне нравится, что ты рядом.

Наверное, его слова – вкупе с произнесенным ранее: «Мне хорошо с тобой» – следовало расценивать как своеобразное, но полноценное признание, и Стайлз решил, что не стоит их оставлять без ответа. Даже если в кои-то веки ему хотелось помолчать.

– Значит, больше я не отпущу тебя. Не потеряю, – уверенно и твердо заявил он. – Никаких перерывов в пять с лишним лет. Никаких сомнений в моем к тебе отношении. Думаю, я доходчиво объяснил, о чем я на самом деле пытался проорать на весь свет в написанной мной книге.

Он сполз ниже и устроил голову на его коленях. Взглянул вверх, прикрываясь ладонью от солнца.

– И все-таки, я понравлюсь твоим?

Его юконский волк уверенно кивнул.

– Но не так, как мне.

Светлые глаза Дерека лучились счастливой теплотой.


	2. Chapter 2

— Скотт, подумай еще раз. Тебе не обязательно увязываться за мной. Возвращайся. Эллисон с детишками заждались. Сколько мы уже колесим по Канаде? Почти два месяца. Два. Месяца. Не упрямься. Сделай им подарок.

— Нет, Стайлз. Мы дружим с детства. Через столько авантюр вместе прошли. Ни разу толком не поссорились. Но ты мне и полсловом не обмолвился, что после всех этих изматывающих встреч зачем-то собираешься в совершеннейшую глушь. Да там вообще живет хоть кто-нибудь?

— Вспомни, я предупреждал, насколько глупа твоя затея составить мне компанию. Это первое крупное турне за последние четыре года. Джефф, как всегда, обо всем позаботился. За мной не надо присматривать. Я давно не впутываюсь в сомнительные связи, чуть ли не монашеский образ жизни веду. Ни абсента, ни женщин. Да я у себя недавно первый седой волос нашел! Какие уж тут развлечения?.. Ты знаешь, что на ближайшие несколько месяцев я напрочь выпаду из нормальной жизни. Готовится к изданию второй том «Приключений на Медвежьем озере», переиздаются «Сын Волка» и «Рожденная в ночи», у меня и полдня свободного не выкроится, и я не представляю, когда снова смогу сюда приехать. Я лишь хочу навестить друзей.

— После того как тебя начали печатать французы, ты повадился сбегать к индейцам по нескольку раз за год! Может, твоим издателям и все равно — ты возвращаешься довольный, окрыленный, с почти дописанным новым романом, а большего им и не надо. Но мы, твои близкие — в конце концов, мы же твои настоящие друзья, Стайлз! — все мы волнуемся. Но и этого, как оказывается, недостаточно. Я вдруг узнаю, что у тебя есть ребенок — случайно услышав твой разговор с каким-то торговцем!

Стайлз едва не поперхнулся — он и не знал, что Скотт грел уши на его беседе с Джеком Фонером. Он познакомился с престарелым хозяином лавки около трех с половиной лет назад, в свой второй приезд в Эдмонтон: здесь он пересаживался на местный поезд и по одноколейке ехал дальше, до Меандер-Ривер, а уже оттуда добирался до Форт-Лиарда на лошадях. А в Эдмонтоне закупался гостинцами — в тот раз он выбрал удобный складной нож для Рриза, куклу для Рривы и сладости для остальных детей. Именно из-за куклы они с Джеком и разговорились. Красивая игрушка в ярком наряде сразу привлекла его внимание, и Стайлз надеялся, что, получив такой подарок, Ррива перестанет смотреть на него настоящим волком — наверняка она до сих пор обижается, что ему пришлось уехать. А ведь стая приняла его. Даже Лора спустя три долгих дня оттаяла, обняла «американца» и сказала, как рада тому, что он нашел ее брата. Поэтому Стайлзу было жизненно необходимо подобрать достойный подарок, чтобы задобрить маленькую девочку, воспитанием которой занимался Дерек — и она уже многое переняла от него: особенно хорошо у Рривы получалось хмуриться, если она была чем-то недовольна. Неудивительно, что Фонер запомнил американца — столь придирчивого и сомневающегося покупателя ему еще не попадалось — и когда спустя несколько месяцев Стайлз снова переступил порог его лавки, вынес ему еще одну куклу:

— Уверен, твоей девчушке понравится. Похожа на ту, что ты купил в прошлый раз, но в другом платье и с иной прической. Даже заколки для волос есть. И глаза у этой зеленые, стеклянные, красиво на солнце будут блестеть.

С тех пор Стайлз в каждый свой приезд заглядывал к Джеку: перекинуться парой слов и выбрать что-нибудь интересное на подарки. Он уже давно перестал считать Рриза и Рриву только детьми Дерека, понял в какой-то миг, что относится к ним как к собственным. Ррива особенно его полюбила — конечно, не из-за кукол, вовсе нет — и в первый день, как только Стайлз появлялся в деревне, даже отцу не давала толком остаться с ним наедине, водила за руку, показывала и рассказывала, что нового случилось за время его отсутствия. Стайлз не возражал — Дерек всегда встречал его на полпути, и они успевали отхватить друг от друга первые крохи внимания — а потом он перебирался в небольшой, специально отстроенный для него домик, и Дерек почти каждую ночь проводил с ним.

Стало быть, Скотт услышал, как Фонер приговаривал, показывая Стайлзу резные гребни для волос:

— Посмотри, может, выберешь что-нибудь для дочки. Красивые игрушки я распродал, ждал тебя только к началу лета, думал, успею заказать новую куклу, а ты вон как рано приехал. Ничего ведь не случилось? Они здоровы?

— Спасибо, Джек. С моими все в порядке. Просто появилась возможность выкроить несколько дней, и я не устоял. К тому же у Рривы скоро день рождения. Я вот этот возьму, из темного дерева.

— Хороший выбор, — Фонер завернул покупку в бумагу. — И ты молодец, что приезжаешь. Я хоть и стар, но помню, каково это — любить, а ты их любишь, видно же, всегда в мальчишку превращаешься и улыбаешься, как только мне о них рассказываешь.

Стайлз посмотрел на обиженного, едва ли не разочарованного в нем Скотта — что ж, теперь придется рассказать и ему. Ту часть правды, которую он вынесет, которой можно поделиться, не навредив никому.

— Поэтому ты так часто наезжаешь сюда? Когда это случилось? Четыре года назад, когда ты в первый раз ездил в Канаду? Только не говори, что ты еще и женился втихаря! — у Скотта в голове не укладывалось, как лучший друг мог скрыть от него нечто столь значимое.

— Не совсем, — Стайлз захлопнул круглую крышку на часах и опустил их в карман. Если они не хотят опоздать на поезд, пора выдвигаться из гостиницы. — Но почти.

— Это кто-то из местных? Из тех индейцев, о которых ты пишешь и среди которых живешь?

— Да и да. На оба вопроса. — Стайлз вздохнул. Он не готовился к подобному разговору. — Следующий поезд пойдет только через три дня, поэтому или оставайся и не мешай мне, или хватай свою дорожную сумку.

— Но ты мне все расскажешь!.. Боже, Эллисон с ума сойдет, когда узнает.

Они заняли единственное двухместное купе. Обычно Стайлз ездил в общем вагоне: он не боялся провести день, обтирая спиной и задницей жесткое деревянное сиденье, к тому же ему всегда доставались интересные, словоохотливые попутчики. Да и билет стоил в разы дешевле. Сейчас же он взял купе, чтобы выспаться — и отсрочить объяснения. Настроен он был решительно, и Скотту пришлось удовольствоваться кратким: «Ты прав, я встретил кое-кого. Несколько месяцев в году я провожу в настоящей индейской деревне. Мы не женаты, но меня давно приняли в семью. Я разрешил тебе поехать со мной только до Меандер-Ривер, оттуда ты вернешься в Эдмонтон, где станешь дожидаться меня, если захочешь, а я проведу две недели в горах, причем большую часть этого времени я потрачу на дорогу туда и обратно. Я не собираюсь знакомить вас, прости, Скотт. Ты мне дорог, но есть и другие небезразличные мне люди, безопасность которых важна для меня».

Кто ж знал, что Дерек наведается в Форт-Лиард как раз в тот день, когда на почту пришла телеграмма, предупреждающая о приезде Стайлза? И уж тем более Стайлз не мог предположить, что его встретят не на берегу безымянного озера или же в форте, а у самого поезда. Едва они со Скоттом вышли на запыленную площадь перед дощатым зданием станции, Стайлз заозирался: надо купить покладистую кобылу, которая не подведет в дороге. Потом лошадь всегда можно продать и вернуть потраченные деньги.

— Американец! — вдруг окликнул его хорошо знакомый звонкий голос.

— Рриз?

От столба, поддерживающего навес, отлипла худощавая фигура и шагнула к ним.

«Американец» было их давно устоявшимся приветствием — с тех пор как Рриз впервые так его назвал, еще не доверяя и осторожничая. Только увидеть его здесь Стайлз никак не ожидал. Скотт же с интересом разглядывал парнишку лет тринадцати, смуглого, черноволосого, с короткой стрижкой, в одежде, какую носят индейцы, и с повадками полудикого звереныша, оказавшегося вдруг в окружении цивилизованных людей: внимательные взгляды, затаенная настороженность. Подросток уделил внимание и спутнику Стайлза — похоже, он не был рад незнакомцу, даже густые брови свел, хмурясь.

 

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивленно спросил Стайлз.

— Тебя встречаю, — Рриз улыбнулся лишь уголками губ, мгновенно напомнив, чей же он сын. Даже глаза у него были такие же, как у Дерека — холодные, светлые. А у Рривы — теплые и карие. — Кора тоже приехала.

Стайлз совершенно растерялся.

— А Дерек?

— Ррива заявила, что сама выберет тебе лошадь. Они задержатся.

Стайлз оценил краткое уточнение — еще бы, выбрать лошадь, которая не станет шарахаться от волка, довольно сложно. Рриз кивнул на его сумку:

— У тебя мало вещей.

— Я ненадолго, — Стайлз почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Мы знаем. Отцу отдали твою телеграмму. И мы тоже хотели тебя увидеть. Пока ты бодрый и не уставший. Вы же снова скроетесь ото всех на несколько дней. А потом ты уедешь.

— Я по всем вам очень скучал. Просто мне и...

— Да мне известно, что вы ложитесь вместе не потому, что собираетесь завести детей, — избавил его от натужных объяснений Рриз.

Скотт закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, а Стайлз лишь покачал головой: он то в курсе от кого в мальчишке эта прямота.

— О, мой четырехногий транспорт подоспел!..

Скотт проследил за его взглядом: мужчина-индеец вел на поводу крупную пятнистую кобылу, на спине которой гордо восседала счастливая девчушка лет пяти, а за талию ее придерживала индианка, идущая рядом. Значит, вот она, тайная семья Стайлза, понял он. Женщина, в которую влюблен его лучший друг, и его маленькая дочь. Зато теперь понятно, с кого Стайлз писал свою Дерил. Индианка притягивала внимание — стройная, с пронизывающим строгим взглядом, привлекательная. Мужчина тоже казался опасным — и кого-то неуловимо напоминал Скотту, но вряд ли он мог встречать его где-либо ранее.

Стайлз едва ли не бросился им навстречу, протянул руки и подхватил спрыгнувшую на него Рриву. Девочка тут же обвила его шею руками и обернулась к Дереку, категорично заявив:

— Сегодня Стайлз мой.

 

 

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — Стайлз поцеловал ее в щеку. — Ты ведь поедешь со мной на лошади, поможешь с ней сладить? — Ррива тут же радостно закивала, а Стайлз устроил ее поудобней, высвободил одну руку и положил ладонь на плечо Дерека, догадываясь, что за запах заставил трепетать его ноздри: — Не ешь его. Это Скотт. Из Доусона, помнишь? Теперь он женат на Эллисон Арджент. И ничего о вас не знает. Лучше скажи, почему вы прежде не встречали меня такой дружной компанией?

— Потому что раньше ты приезжал на несколько месяцев и поровну делил свое внимание на всех нас, — Кора подошла сзади и обняла одновременно и его, и брата. — Почти поровну. Кому-то всегда достается чуть больше.

Ее голос звучал мягко, а вот взгляд, направленный на спутника Стайлза — хотя в нем и читалось явное «Мы не обидим твоего друга» — предупреждал, что сейчас лезть к ним не стоит. Стайлз выкрутился из крепких объятий Рривы, Дерек тут же забрал у него дочь, и вернулся к Скотту.

— Вот ты их и увидел, — он неловко потеребил воротник рубашки. — Мою семью.

— Теперь-то уж я точно дождусь тебя в Эдмонтоне и не позволю заснуть, пока ты мне все не расскажешь! Чего ты боялся, раз решил сделать из всего этого тайну? Я только рад за тебя. Подумаешь, индейцы. Теперь я хоть понимаю, ради кого ты остепенился, — Скотт по-братски хлопнул его по плечу и уверенный, что их не слышат, заговорщицки добавил: — Она у тебя красавица. И, готов поспорить, очень горяча.

Стайлз спиной чувствовал, как внимательно смотрит на него Дерек — да и все остальные, он был уверен, тоже; прикрыл на секунду глаза, взывая к собственной храбрости и поглубже вдохнул.

— Красавец, — уверенно поправил Стайлз друга. — Это он, Скотт.

Вот только его самое смелое в жизни признание растворилось в оглушающе-громком протяжном гудке паровоза: загрузили уголь, и поезд готов был тронуться в обратный путь. Скотт полез обниматься, прощаясь, и — бросив напоследок подтрунивающее: «Не забывай есть и спать!» — скрылся в здании станции: ему еще нужно купить билет и занять место в вагоне. Стайлз едва не рассмеялся — испытывая двойное облегчение: от того, что Скотт пропустил его откровение, и от того, что он все-таки смог открыто признаться, что прикипел на самом деле не к красавице-индианке, а к ее красавчику-брату. Одно дело, обсуждать свою любовь к мужчине с Дэнни, и совершенно иное — рассказать другу, который искренне беспокоится из-за того, что Стайлз до сих пор не женат.

Дерек подошел и легко поднял его сумку.

— Мы услышали тебя, — сказал он. — Для меня это важно.

Стайлз улыбнулся, словно пьяный:

— Тогда вези меня домой.


End file.
